Gundam 2: Zeon's Counterattack
by Kenny Rutter
Summary: Continuing from Gundam Live Action Movie. The survivors from Fort Lewis continue their dangerous trek to Washington DC, all the while dealing with ever-increasing Zeon attacks and corrupt government officials.


**GUNDAM: ZEON****'****S COUNTERATTACK**

**PLOT SUMMARY:**

**THE SURVIVORS FROM FORT LEWIS CONTINUE THEIR DANGEROUS TREK TO WASHINGTON D.C., ALL THE WHILE DEALING WITH EVER INCREASING ZEON ATTACKS AND CORRUPT GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS.**

**BASED ON THE ANIME FRANCHISE BY YOSHIYUKI TOMINO**

**SCREENPLAY BY**

**KENNY RUTTER**

**ADDITIONAL STORY BY**

**CHRIS BRENNEMAN**

Fade in.

INT. – EST. – WHITE HOUSE – CHAPEL. EVENING.

Secretary Bob Beckel – whom we haven't seen since the beginning of the last movie – opens the door and walks into the chapel. President Wilcox is kneeling against the altar, praying.

WILCOX

The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

BECKEL

Mr. President, Air Force One is warmed up and ready for takeoff.

Wilcox still doesn't move.

BECKEL

Ozzy!

That gets Wilcox's attention.

WILCOX

Bob, please don't call me that.

BECKEL

I'm sorry, Mr. President, but the plane's waiting for you. We have to get on there to be in New York in three hours. If we're not there, we'll miss the UN summit. You know how important that is right now, Mr. President, which means that we can't waste time in church.

WILCOX

After everything that's happened in the past several days, Bob, can you blame me for praying?

BECKEL

No, I suppose not, but we ARE on a bit of a time crunch. So, with all due respect, Mr. President, but it's about time you got your butt on that plane. Like, right now.

WILCOX

Okay, I'm coming.

Cut to:

EXT. – CINCINATTI, OHIO. NIGHT.

A convoy of Humvees and other armored military vehicles is rolling down the abandoned and war-torn streets, going slowly to avoid the debris. The gunners are scanning the area, sweeping left and right with their weapons.

Now we see that the survivors from Fort Lewis have been joined by members of the Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio National Guards – as evidenced by the markings on the trucks.

In one of the trucks is Travis, General Grant, and one of the civvies who joined them before is in the gunner's turret.

GRANT

Keep your eyes open. There might still be some Zeon forces around here.

CIVILIAN GUNNER

You got it, boss.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The convoy comes to a stop. General Grant picks up a CB radio.

GRANT

Alpha Leader to Alpha One. What's the hold up, over?

ALPHA ONE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Just some debris, sir. We're moving it right now.

GRANT

Negative, Alpha One. Find a way around. Say again, go around!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

There's something hiding amongst the smashed buildings – whatever it is, it's massive, yet the soldiers don't see it.

Until it powers on and starts moving. It SMASHES its way out of its hiding place, revealing itself to be a MASSIVE MOBILE SUIT, nearly double the size of the average Zaku, with two long legs supporting an oblong-shaped dome-like cockpit. A massive cannon rests on the front of the cockpit. It turns to the soldiers and fires.

TRAVIS

Holy shit! That thing is huge!

GRANT

Drive, Sergeant! Get us the fuck out of here!

TRAVIS

On it!

He puts the Humvee in drive and hits the gas. The gunner starts shooting at the Mobile Suit.

The Mobile Suit – which is called the Big Zam – CRUSHES three trucks beneath its giant three-toed feet.

TRAVIS

Shit shit shit!

General Grant gets on the radio.

GRANT

Alpha Leader to Moebius Leader! We have encountered a hostile force! Make a pass, engage the enemy!

A squadron of fighter jets comes flying in. The jets fire their missiles. The missiles hit the Big Zam, but do no damage. In retaliation, the Big Zam FIRES at the jets. Three dodge the blast; one isn't so lucky.

A shot from an AT-4 hits the Big Zam, but like the missiles from the planes, it does no damage. The Big Zam turns to the truck and fires. The truck explodes in an explosion of fire and shrapnel.

The Big Zam turns and starts running down the street – not so much running as taking very large steps. The whole time, it's pelted by fire from machine guns, rocket launchers, and missiles from the strafing planes. It turns around and shoots one of the planes down.

Back on: General Grant.

He activates his radio again.

GRANT

Alpha Leader to Moebius One – we need additional support! Drop your payload! Say again, drop G-Man!

INT. – C-130 – CARGO HOLD.

The rear hatch of the plane starts to lower, revealing several Airmen, most of whom are unhooking something from the floor.

MOEBIUS ONE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Mobile Suit Gundam on approach. ETA – 20 seconds.

INT. – GUNDAM COCKPIT.

The inside of the cockpit is illuminated as the viewing screens come to life. We finally meet Jasmine, her hands tightly gripping the control sticks, her face set in grim determination.

One of the Airmen gives her a wave.

JASMINE

Let's do it, Gundam!

BACK TO:

EXT. – CINCINATTI – SKY.

The Gundam FLIES out of the plane, riding on a large metallic tray. As the Gundam nears the ground – it's going to land on a bridge – it KICKS off of the tray and lands, tucking and rolling to avoid taking too much damage. It stands up straight, taking the two beam sabers off of its back and activating them.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Gundam LEAPS at the Big Zam as the larger Mobile Suit SMASHES through the bridge. It digs its beam sabers into the Big Zam's armor, holding on for dear life as the Big Zam thrashes back and forth, trying to throw it off.

The Gundam slides down the Big Zam until it reaches the joint where the legs meet the body. It pulls one beam saber out and SLASHES at the joint – once, twice, three times – severing the joint and causing the Big Zam to lose balance. It SLAMS into the ground, throwing the Gundam off in the process.

The Gundam climbs to its feet, swapping out one of its beam sabers for its rifle, and it slowly approaches the Big Zam.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Big Zam's cockpit opens, and the pilot climbs out. He's armed with an assault rifle, and he starts firing at the Gundam. The Gundam, in return, FIRES at the pilot, obliterating him.

The convoy finally arrives. Grant and Travis get out of one of the trucks and survey the damage.

TRAVIS

How the hell did they even make something like this?

GRANT

Zeon's getting more and more dangerous if they have things like this big bastard.

He activates his radio.

GRANT

General Grant to all units, gather up the wounded and start treatment. And be quick about it. We move out in thirty minutes.

Cut to:

EXT. – PENNSYLVANIA SKY. EARLY MORNING.

Air Force One is soaring through the sky, en route to its destination in New York.

INT. – AIR FORCE ONE – PRESIDENTIAL SUITE. EARLY MORNING.

President Wilcox is watching a news report on the television.

NEWS REPORTER

Military strategists have confirmed that the death toll in the past several days has reached the one million mark in the United States, which brings the overall world death toll up to two hundred million.

WILCOX

200,000,000 people dead in eleven months. How long is this going to go on?

There's a knock at the door.

WILCOX

Yes?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Bob pushes the door open.

BECKEL

We'll be landing at LaGuardia Airport in about a half hour, Mr. President.

WILCOX

Thank you, Bob. Can you do me a favor and get me a phone? I haven't heard from Cheryl, I want to make sure she's okay.

BECKEL

I'm sure your daughter's fine, Mr. President. But I'll find you your phone. Back in a minute.

He shuts the door as he leaves.

Back on: President Wilcox.

He closes his eyes and leans back in his chair.

Cut to:

INT. – FACTORY. DAY.

This factory is full of Zeon mechanics, all hard at work on Zeon Mobile Suits.

One of these Mobile Suits is the Sazabi, now almost fully restored.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Char is staring up at the Sazabi.

CHAR

Soon, old friend. Then we can meet the White Devil on the battlefield once more.

Two more soldiers, one Iranian – Commodore Nuriki al-Shalhoub – and a North Korean – General Son Li Mau – join him.

NURIKI

Commander Aznable.

CHAR

Commodore. General. Can I help you?

SON

We just came to check on the progress of your Mobile Suit. Do you know when it will be finished?

CHAR

I spoke to a mechanic earlier. He said they should be finished by the end of today. Which is fine by me. I've been out of commission for a week. No thanks in part to NATO's Mobile Suit.

NURIKI

Yes, we've been meaning to talk to you about that. Is it true that the pilot of that Mobile Suit is a civilian child?

CHAR

Is it true, Commodore? Yes, yes it is. And she is a Newtype.

NURIKI

Much like yourself.

CHAR

Unlike me, she still has yet to fully harness her powers. But from what I can tell, her ability to pilot a Mobile Suit rivals even mine. And she's only been piloting that Suit for a week and a half.

SON

Why hasn't she been destroyed yet?

CHAR

Her Mobile Suit. That armor seems to shrug off everything we throw at it.

He turns to face the two superior officers.

CHAR

General, Commodore, I mean this with as much respect as possible, but if you know something, please don't hide it from me. I believe that as a subordinate of yours I deserve to know what you know as well.

Son hands him a manila folder. Char takes it and opens it up, reads for a moment.

CHAR

Zeon has intercepted two shipments of Gundaniam alloy? That metal can only be mined on the moon and is said to be virtually indestructible. This would explain a lot. But how was it intercepted?

SON

Commander Aznable, that is not for you to know.

CHAR

With respect, General Li Mau, there are soldiers under my command. Eventually, word of this will get out, and they will come to ME asking question. And when that time comes, I have to be able to give them an answer.

NURIKI

You're right, Commander. Here's what happened. Zeon had some soldiers stationed aboard the International Space Colony and they commandeered the NASA shuttle that stopped at the station to refuel.

CHAR

That only accounts for one shipment, though.

SON

The other shipment was acquired when it landed at Kennedy Space Station in Florida.

CHAR

And what of the Gundaniam itself?

SON

Some prototypical Mobile Suits are being refitted with the alloy. None in this factory, mind you. But again, this is only a test, and the Mobile Suits we're using as test subjects are mere prototypes themselves.

NURIKI

Sometime in the future we hope to have all our Mobile Suits equipped with Gundaniam. That would certainly show our might to the world.

CHAR

And this nation? How long until we finally take it?

NURIKI

We attack Washington in three days. But before that, Commander, there is still the matter of the White Devil and its pilot.

CHAR

I've challenged the girl multiple times. I know what she is capable of. I'll meet her upon the battlefield once more. This time, it will be a fight she will not walk away from.

Cut to:

EXT. – PITTSBURGH, PENNSYLVANIA – MILITARY CHECKPOINT. DAY.

An MP waves the convoy to a stop and approaches the first truck in line – General Grant's truck.

MP

Where you boys coming from?

TRAVIS

Before this – Cincinnati. Before that, Fort Lewis.

MP

Must be the folks I've been hearing about.

He spots the tarp covering the Gundam on the flatbed truck.

MP

That's it, isn't it? The Mobile Suit?

GRANT

Are you going to let us pass, soldier, or just BS with us all day?

MP

Oh, yes sir. Sorry, sir. Listen, General, it's nothing personal, but we have to screen your vehicles to make sure you're not packing any hidden bombs or anything, so if you could just have your men step out for a few moments, it would be greatly appreciated, sir.

GRANT

Sure. One second.

He picks up his radio.

GRANT

Listen up, people. The M.P.s are going to give our vehicles a quick once-over, and then we'll head into town, so everyone out of the trucks.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Everyone climbs out of their vehicles, and the M.P.s get to work, checking inside the trucks and looking underneath with mirrors. Some more M.P.s check the soldiers and civilians to make sure they're not bugged.

Two M.P.s are eying Jasmine rather suggestively. This doesn't go unnoticed by neither her nor Travis.

JASMINE

What?

MP #1

Oh, nothing much, babe.

JASMINE

Excuse me? "Babe"?

MP #2

Just might have to give you an extra close look – know what I mean, darling?

TRAVIS

Both of you, back the fuck off. Make any advances towards her in any way, shape, or form, and you'll have to answer to me. Got it?

MP #2

Whoa, easy Sergeant! Didn't know she was your girl.

TRAVIS

She's not "my girl". But I stand by what I just said. So back the hell off.

GRANT (O. S.)

Okay, people, back in the trucks.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

General Grant starts to get into his truck.

GRANT

They got us some space set up at the Holiday Inn.

Travis and Jasmine join him.

JASMINE

How long are we going to be here, sir?

GRANT

A couple of days. Long enough to rest and gather some supplies. And then we'll be back on our way to DC.

TRAVIS

Hopefully without any distractions.

GRANT

Yeah. Fingers crossed.

He starts the truck, puts it in gear, and drives off.

Cut to:

EXT. – HOLIDAY INN – PARKING LOT. DAY.

The trucks pull into the parking lot, taking up a lot of the parking spaces – and upsetting a few other people in the process. They all get out of the trucks and take a moment to stretch.

One local citizen comes up to one of the trucks.

LOCAL CITIZEN

Nice ride.

One of the civilians with the group – one of the college-age kids, named Jayden Ashcroft – points to the big .50-caliber machine gun in the gunner's turret.

JAYDEN

Feeling lucky, punk? Go ahead, try to pull a GTA on us and see what happens.

LOCAL CITIZEN

Whoa! Easy bro. I ain't looking to jack your ride.

JAYDEN

Good boy.

GRANT

Put the weapons in the trucks and lock them up. Don't want anyone walking off with them while we're here.

MACKENZIE

Roger that, General Grant.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The gunners remove the machine guns and grenade launchers from the turrets and stuff them inside the trucks. As soon as they're done with that, they close the turrets and lock them.

The drivers then lock the doors to the trucks.

GRANT

Okay, good. Now, what do you folks say to sleeping in real beds for once?

Cut to:

INT. – FACTORY – BREAK ROOM. DAY.

Some Zeon mechanics from various nations – Russia, Cuba, Iran, and China – are sitting around a table playing a game of cards.

CHINESE MECHANIC

Oh, you're gonna do that? I'll raise you by 500.

IRANIAN MECHANIC

Consider that bet called.

They don't see Char coming until he's right next to them.

CHAR

Hello, fellows.

The mechanics quickly stand up and snap to attention.

CHAR

Relax. I was just wondering if I could join you?

CUBAN MECHANIC

Oh. Si, senor.

He pulls up a chair, allowing Char to sit down at the table.

CHAR

I haven't played in a while, so you'll forgive me if my poker skills aren't that good.

RUSSIAN MECHANIC

No need to apologize, sir.

He deals Char a hand and gives him some chips.

RUSSIAN MECHANIC

It was my turn, I believe.

He takes a look at his hand.

RUSSIAN MECHANIC

And my hand sucks. I fold.

The Iranian lays a card down on the table. There are now four cards on the table – Ace of Spades, 10 of Hearts, 5 of Clubs, 2 of Clubs.

Back on: The Russian Mechanic.

He turns to Char, who's looking at his hand rather intently.

RUSSIAN MECHANIC

So, Commander Aznable, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what compelled you to join the military? Money? Glory? The right thing to do?

CHAR

To better my own life.

CHINESE MECHANIC

I take it you had a bad life before the army, right, sir?

CHAR

You could say that. Raising yourself on the streets isn't easy.

CUBAN MECHANIC

What, were you a street thug?

CHAR

Hardly. I grew up in St. Petersburg. My father was a scientist during the Cold War, and after tensions ceased between the Soviet Union and the United States, the KGB had him assassinated. My mother and I were forced onto the streets. To support us, my mother resorted to prostitution, but that ended...poorly. When you're a street walker, you never know who you're going to attract. I had no other family to turn to, so I had to raise myself. Living on the streets is no picnic. There were so many occasions where I had to sneak, steal, and fight for what I needed to survive. I had so many encounters with the police that I could literally set my watch to when they would arrive. While I was indeed a thief, I forced myself to live by a certain moral code. I never stole from anyone who couldn't replace what I took; I never took more than I needed at a time; and if I encountered anyone worse off than me, I would sacrifice what I took and give it to them. I lived that way for ten years, until I was 15. That's when I was taken in by a former KGB operative – the very same one who murdered my father. Three years went by, and I decided to make a better life for myself by joining the military. But not before killing the son of a bitch for what he forced me to go through. And I have no regrets.

He looks at the cards in his hand.

CHAR

I'm in. 500.

The mechanics don't do anything for a moment, they just stare at him in shock.

Cut to:

INT. – MCDONALD'S. DAY.

Jasmine, Travis, and one of the college-age civilians – his name's Jayden – take a seat at a table. Jayden puts a tray of burgers down before sitting.

JAYDEN

Dig in, guys.

TRAVIS

This was a good idea, Jayden. I haven't had McDonald's in a long time.

JASMINE

Never really cared for it. I prefer Burger King myself.

JAYDEN

(sarcastically)

Well, EXCUSE ME, Princess.

JASMINE

Call me that again and I'll gouge out your eyes.

JAYDEN

Okay, sorry. Geez.

(to Travis)

She's getting pretty grouchy, Sarge.

JASMINE

Um, I'm right here. I can hear you.

TRAVIS

She's not grouchy, Jayden. It's just been a rough couple of weeks for everyone. Seattle, Fort Lewis, Chicago...It's a wonder we've made it as far as we have.

JAYDEN

I think we have a certain robot to thank for that. Actually, the one driving the robot.

(to Jasmine)

You have got some serious guts, Jasmine.

Jasmine doesn't say anything, she just slowly takes a bite of her cheeseburger.

JAYDEN

Okay, guess it's time for a subject change. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Home of the Pittsburgh Steelers.

TRAVIS

Shittiest team in the NFL.

JAYDEN

You did not just say that.

TRAVIS

I did. Want me to say it again, kid? Steelers fucking blow.

CAM (O. S.)

Whoa, hold on!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Another young man, Cam, puts a hand on Travis's shoulder.

CAM

Let me give you a bit of advice here, Mr., um...

He looks at Travis's name tag.

CAM

Mr. O'Grady. Don't diss the Steelers around town. Unless, of course, you WANT to have a lynch mob breathing down your neck.

TRAVIS

Excuse me, who are you?

CAM

Uh, Cam. Cam Bidan.

JASMINE

Cam? Short for Cameron?

CAM

(hesitantly)

Uh, no.

JAYDEN

Well, it's gotta be short for something. I mean, your name can't just be Cam.

Cam seems a little hesitant to respond, but after a few seconds, he does – though he only mumbles his response.

CAM

(mumbling)

Camille.

JAYDEN

Say what?

CAM

(still mumbling)

Camille.

TRAVIS

Didn't quite catch that.

CAM

(finally speaking clearly)

My parents for some reason named me Camille.

Back on: Jayden.

He's trying – and failing – to stifle a laugh.

JAYDEN

(giggling)

Camille? That's a fucking girl's name.

CAM

I know, right! I'm not a girl! I secretly think my parents actually hated me.

JASMINE

Yeah, I can see why you decided to stick with Cam. Your real name sounds –

CAM

Embarrassing. I know.

He starts walking past them.

CAM

Well, gotta get to work. Maybe I'll see you later.

TRAVIS

Yeah, before we leave town.

He looks at his watch.

TRAVIS

General Grant wants us back at the hotel by 1930, so as soon as we're done here we're gonna head right back.

JASMINE

Okay.

JAYDEN

You got it, Sarge.

TRAVIS

Don't call me "Sarge".

He takes a sip of his drink.

Cut to:

EXT. – FACTORY. NIGHT.

Some Zeon soldiers – Venezuelan and North Korean – are sitting on a bench smoking some cigarettes. They spot a convoy of American Humvees pulling up. They quickly put out their smokes and stand, aiming their weapons at the convoy.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The convoy comes to a stop; we now see that the trucks are occupied by Zeon soldiers.

VENEZUELAN SOLDIER

These are American vehicles.

RUSSIAN SOLDIER

Da. And?

NORTH KOREAN SOLDIER

How did you get them?

RUSSIAN SOLDIER

Little armory right down the road. Americans won't even notice they're gone. And look.

He pulls a set of ACUs out of the back seat.

RUSSIAN SOLDIER

American military uniforms. We'll blend right in and they won't even know it until it's too late. I'm sure you know what our next target is.

NORTH KOREAN SOLDIER

The city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

VENEZUELAN SOLDIER

The higher ups plotted the course those soldiers would take. It would only make sense to go through that city if they were on their way to the nation's capital. Assuming they're even still there.

RUSSIAN SOLDIER

Only one way to find out.

Cut to:

INT. – HOLIDAY INN – JASMINE'S ROOM. NIGHT.

Jasmine's having a hard time staying asleep – she's thrashing around like she's having a bad dream.

BEGIN DREAM SEQUENCE:

INT. – GUNDAM'S COCKPIT.

Jasmine's working the controls, maneuvering the Gundam.

EXT. – CITY STREET. NIGHT.

The city is lying in ruins – toppled buildings, fires burning, destroyed cars, corpses on the ground, etc.

The Gundam is facing off against three Doms – the Black Tri-Stars. One Dom comes CHARGING at the Gundam. The Gundam takes a knife out of one of its shoulder holsters and THROWS it at the Dom. The knife pierces the Dom's head, and a second later, the Gundam takes its beam saber and SLICES THE DOM IN HALF.

The other two Doms start SHOOTING at the Gundam with their massive rifles. The rounds tear into the Gundam's armor.

INT. – GUNDAM'S COCKPIT.

The control console stats sparking and popping.

JASMINE

Oh my god.

The control console EXPLODES in her face.

END DREAM SEQUENCE.

Jasmine quickly sits up.

JASMINE

(screams)

She takes a moment to look around; she's still in her room.

JASMINE

(sighs)

She puts her head in her hands.

JASMINE

Am I supposed to be having these bad dreams? Wait. What is this pounding in my head?

We can hear several DISEMBODIED SCREAMS.

JASMINE

What's going on? What's happening to me?

She shakes her head.

JASMINE

Maybe Travis knows.

Cut to:

INT. – HOLIDAY IN – TRAVIS'S ROOM. NIGHT.

Travis is woken up by someone knocking on the door.

TRAVIS

(groggily)

Who is it?

JASMINE

(through the door)

Travis, it's Jasmine. Can I talk to you?

TRAVIS

Yeah, just...give me a minute.

INT. – HOLIDAY INN – HALLWAY.

Jasmine's leaning against the wall outside Travis's room. Travis opens the door.

TRAVIS

Everything all right?

JASMINE

Well, uh...Can I come in?

TRAVIS

Sure.

He steps aside, letting Jasmine come into the room, then shuts the door behind them.

TRAVIS

What's up, Jasmine?

JASMINE

Just had a bad dream.

TRAVIS

Happens to everyone.

JASMINE

Actually, I've been having this one for a while. In this dream, I'm in the Gundam, and I get shot down. Not only that, but earlier, when I woke up, I heard screaming. My head is still pounding. It's like I can feel the pain of every single person who's dying right this moment.

TRAVIS

I think I know what this means.

JASMINE

You do?

TRAVIS

I think so. It must mean that your Newtype abilities are growing. At least, that's what we know from Zeon soldiers we've captured and interrogated.

JASMINE

Before we left Fort Lewis, General Grant said something about Newtypes having higher cognitive abilities than a normal person. Like, psychic powers or something. Do you think that this is what he meant?

TRAVIS

Well, yeah, I mean, it's possible. I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I think the only way to know for sure is to actually talk to a fellow Newtype. And you're looking at the wrong guy.

JASMINE

(sighs)

TRAVIS

Sorry, Jasmine.

JASMINE

Travis, I – I'm scared. This is scaring me.

She looks like she's about to start crying; she quickly blinks her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Travis pulls her in for a light hug, catching her totally by surprise.

TRAVIS

It's okay. We're all scared. We don't know how this trip's going to turn out. We've never known. We might make it, we might not. I don't know. But we wouldn't have gotten this far without you and the Gundam. We're putting a lot of pressure on you, I know, and I'm sorry – I really wish we weren't, believe me. But –

JASMINE

I know. It can't be helped.

TRAVIS

Now if only the idiots around here knew you like we do.

JASMINE

I don't think they care.

TRAVIS

That's because they don't.

He gently pushes her away from him.

TRAVIS

Look, Jasmine, I'm going to be straightforward with you – you're young, you're beautiful, you're undoubtedly braver than everyone in this group, but the idiots out there, like the ones we met at the checkpoint, they don't care about the brave part. It's the young and beautiful part that they're thinking about, and they're definitely thinking with the wrong head. So don't pay any attention to them. Let me handle it.

JASMINE

I think I can handle it myself, Travis. People, yes, Mobile Suits, well – that's a completely different matter. And why are you so quick to protect me, anyway? Not that it's not appreciated, but still.

TRAVIS

I don't know, I guess – I think of you as the little sister I never had. Big brother instinct, I guess. Which bugs me, because I'm not able to do anything about these dreams you're having.

JASMINE

I know. I just had to talk to someone about it.

TRAVIS

So why come to me? General Grant wasn't good enough?

JASMINE

No, it's just – I suppose I trust you more than anyone else. I mean, you saved me in Seattle, you've stood by me this whole time.

She throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

TRAVIS

Whoa!

JASMINE

Travis, thank you for being such a good friend.

TRAVIS

Uh, sure. No problem.

Cut to:

EXT. – PITTSBURGH, PENNSYLVANIA – MILITARY CHECKPOINT. EARLY MORNING.

The same convoy that Zeon commandeered pulls up to the checkpoint. The MP waves the lead truck to a stop.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The MP walks up to the driver's side window of the lead truck and leans down to talk to the driver – it's Char, disguised as an American soldier.

MP

Who you boys with?

CUBAN SOLDIER

(bad Southern American accent)

We're with the 3-18.

MP

I was asking your driver, soldier, not you.

Char doesn't say anything, just stares at the MP and chews on the unlit cigar in his mouth.

MP

What's your problem, you fucking mute or something?

CHAR

(impersonating John Wayne)

Why no sir, I'm doing just fine.

MP

Okay. Looks like the boys are done checking your trucks for bombs and shit.

CHAR

(still impersonating John Wayne)

Any more questions you wanna ask?

MP

Get the fuck out of here.

CHAR

(STILL impersonating John Wayne)

Thank you kindly, sir.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The convoy drives into the city proper.

Back on: Char.

He spots the Cuban soldier riding with him just staring at him.

CUBAN SOLDIER

Commander Aznable, what was that?

CHAR

John Wayne. Americans love The Duke.

UP TO THE SKY:

Several cargo planes go flying overhead.

Cut to:

EXT. – PITTSBURGH AIRPORT. EARLY MORNING.

The planes land on the runway. As soon as they come to a stop, they open the doors to their cargo holds.

Cut to:

INT. – HOLIDAY INN – JASMINE'S ROOM. EARLY MORNING.

Off in the distance we hear a muffled SFX: BOOM. It's loud enough to wake Jasmine up. She puts a hand on her forehead in frustration.

JASMINE

Dawn attack. Why am I not surprised?

Cut to:

EXT. – PITTSBURGH STREETS. MORNING.

The NATO soldiers are facing off with Zeon soldiers. There are Zeon Mobile Suits – mostly Zakus, but also a few Goufs – firing at the NATO soldiers. One round completely obliterates the line of cars some soldiers are taking cover behind.

Cut to:

EXT. – HOLIDAY INN – PARKING LOT. MORNING.

Travis is trying to get one of the Humvees started. Jayden's hooking an M240B machine gun into the gunner's turret. Mackenzie hands him an ammo box.

JAYDEN

Why do they insist on attacking while everyone's still asleep?

TRAVIS

Seems to be a trend.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Jasmine hurries out of the hotel, past them, and sprints over to the Gundam as Nathaniel and a few other soldiers finish cutting the straps holding it to the trailer.

NATHANIEL

Where the bloody hell you been lass?

JASMINE

Save it, Nathaniel!

She climbs into the Gundam's cockpit and pushes a button on the control panel. The cockpit closes.

INT. – GUNDAM COCKPIT.

Jasmine presses the activation button, then straps herself into the pilot's seat. The lights on the control console come on as the view screens flicker to life.

Cut to:

EXT. – PITTSBURGH – STREET. MORNING.

The Sazabi lands on the street and launches some missiles from its wings. The missiles hit some buildings and the road and destroy several vehicles, killing quite a few people in the process.

INT. – SAZABI COCKPIT.

Char presses a button on the control sticks. He stops; it's like he senses something.

CHAR

She's close. I can feel her.

He looks at each of his view screens, eventually spotting the Gundam off in the distance fighting a trio of Goufs.

CHAR

There you are, Jasmine Pryce.

He moves the control sticks forward and presses down on a button.

EXT. – CITY STREET.

The Sazabi starts moving towards the Gundam, which SLICES a Gouf in half with its beam saber.

INT. – GUNDAM COCKPIT.

Jasmine stops what she's doing – like Char, she seems to sense something.

JASMINE

What's this? It's like I can feel his presence.

She tightens her grip on the control sticks.

JASMINE

Char Aznable. Red Comet. You'll pay for what you did in Chicago.

EXT. – CITY STREET.

The Gundam turns to the approaching Sazabi and CHARGES. The Sazabi readies its own beam sabers and blocks the Gundam's initial attack. It goes to retaliate, swinging its free beam saber. The Gundam blocks with its shield. It pushes the Sazabi's beam saber away and SLAMS the end of its shield into the red Mobile Suit's face. The Sazabi staggers backwards, slamming into a Zaku.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Sazabi quickly climbs to its feet and CHARGES at the Gundam. It SLAMS its shoulder into the Gundam, knocking it off balance –

And into the path of an oncoming Gouf.

The Gouf FIRES at the Gundam. The blast hits the Gundam square in the back, but doesn't do a whole lot of damage. The Gundam turns towards the Gouf and starts FIRING its head-mounted machine guns. The bullets tear into the Gouf. It LASHES OUT with its heat rod. The Gundam tries to deflect the heat rod; the whip wraps around the Gundam's shield and YANKS it out of the Gundam's hand.

The Gouf throws the shield aside and FIRES at the Gundam again. The Sazabi joins in, pelting the Gundam with a barrage of gunfire.

INT. – GUNDAM COCKPIT.

Jasmine winces as the rounds impact outside.

JASMINE

Hold it together, Gundam. We can do this.

EXT. – CITY STREET.

The Gundam takes its knives out of its shoulder-holsters. It THROWS one of the knives at the Gouf. The blade pierces the chest – where the cockpit is located.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Gundam throws the other knife at the Sazabi. The Sazabi knocks the knife aside, but this is enough of a distraction for the Gundam to CHARGE, its arm blade flipping out. The Sazabi side-steps out of the way, grabs the Gundam's arm, and THROWS it against a nearby building. The Gundam hits so hard it SMASHES CLEAN THROUGH the building, coming out the other side. The building crumbles to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris.

Quick cut to:

EXT. – CITY STREETS. MORNING.

Jayden, Travis, and Mackenzie are now on foot. They take cover behind the burned out husk of a Humvee – the one they were in before; it's now been destroyed. Jayden fires his machine gun at a few Zeon soldiers. He takes two down.

JAYDEN

Chalk up two more for Jayden Ashcroft!

MACKENZIE

We're not keeping score, boyo. Heads up!

They all duck down as a rocket goes streaking past overhead. The rocket SLAMS into the Gundam, which is still fighting the Sazabi. The Gundam doesn't seem to notice.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Mackenzie loads a 40mm grenade into the grenade launcher attached to his M4 and FIRES it at the Zeon soldiers.

CAM (O. S.)

Someone! Little help here!

Cam's arm is sticking out from under some rubble. Jayden and Travis lift the rubble off of him.

TRAVIS

Hey, you're that kid from yesterday.

CAM

What the hell is going on?

JAYDEN

Get down, idiot!

He and Travis pull Cam to the ground to avoid Zeon gunfire.

CAM

Oh. That's happening right now.

TRAVIS

Yeah, that's happening right now.

Back on: Mackenzie.

He fires another grenade and ducks down behind cover.

MACKENZIE

Excuse me, lads, but I think we should get our fannies moving.

JAYDEN

Okay, I'll clear a path.

He takes a grenade off of his belt. Cam just eyes the explosive.

CAM

Is – is that a grenade?

JAYDEN

No, it's a water balloon. Of COURSE it's a fucking grenade, you douche! And yes, it goes kaboom.

He pulls the pin and gets ready to throw the grenade.

JAYDEN

You might want to duck.

He throws the grenade and ducks down behind some cover. A second later, the grenade EXPLODES. The explosion is loud enough to hurt Cam's ears.

CAM

Ow! Loud!

JAYDEN

I told you it goes boom!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Travis pulls them off the ground.

TRAVIS

Come on!

BACK OVER TO – THE GUNDAM.

It SLICES off the arm of another Gouf and uses that arm to bludgeon the Sazabi. The Sazabi grabs the Gouf's severed arm, then punches the Gundam in the face. It LAUNCHES a few missiles. The Gundam dodges; the missiles hit the Gouf instead, destroying it.

INT. – GUNDAM COCKPIT.

Jasmine tightens her grip on the control sticks.

JASMINE

This is for what you did in Chicago, you bastard.

She presses a button on the control sticks.

EXT. – CITY STREETS.

The Gundam OPENS FIRE with its head-mounted machine guns. The bullets tear into the Sazabi. But that doesn't stop it from CHARGING at the Gundam. It grabs the Gundam by the head and SLAMS it into the ground. The Gundam KICKS the Sazabi off and readies its beam sabers again. It SLASHES at the Sazabi, grazing its chest.

INT. – SAZABI COCKPIT.

Char gets down as far as he can as the very tip of the beam saber passes by over his head.

CHAR

(in Russian)

Too close.

EXT. – CITY STREETS.

The two Mobile Suits SLAM their beam sabers together. Neither one is willing to back down. The Sazabi misses its mark and pays by having its arm sliced off. The Gundam quickly cuts off the other arm. The Sazabi tries to kick the Gundam. The Gundam steps back out of the way and SWINGS its beam saber, cutting off the Sazabi's leg and knocking it off balance. The Sazabi falls to the ground.

INT. – SAZABI COCKPIT.

Char tries to move the control sticks.

CHAR

Damn it! The Sazabi won't move!

He clenches a fist in anger.

CHAR

There's only one thing left to do, even though I don't want to do it.

He opens a panel on the control console and presses a sequence of buttons.

CHAR

I'm going to self-detonate.

EXT. – CITY STREETS.

The Sazabi's cockpit opens. Char climbs out and as soon as he's on the street, he starts running away as fast as he can.

INT. – GUNDAM COCKPIT.

Jasmine knows something's up.

JASMINE

What is he doing?

Realization finally hits her.

JASMINE

Oh my god.

EXT. – CITY STREETS.

The Sazabi EXPLODES IN A MASSIVE FIREBALL. The explosion also engulfs the Gundam.

On: Travis.

He sees the fireball going into the sky and immediately knows what just happened.

TRAVIS

Oh no. Jasmine!

He tries to go to the now-burning Gundam, but Jayden and Mackenzie hold him back.

JAYDEN

Travis, wait!

TRAVIS

Let me go! Jasmine!

MACKENZIE

There's nothing you can do, mate! And you won't help her if you die too!

TRAVIS

Get off me!

He PUNCHES Mackenzie.

TRAVIS

Jasmine! JASMINE!

NATHANIEL (O. S.)

Oi! Lads!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Nathaniel's kneeling next to an unconscious Russian soldier – we can't quite tell who it is yet.

NATHANIEL

The fates are smiling on us today, boys.

He lifts up the Russian's head – it's CHAR.

Cut to:

INT. – MOSCOW, RUSSIA – KREMLIN – PRESIDENT'S OFFICE. DAY.

Russian President Oleg Kalishkanov is standing at the window, looking outside. There's a knock on the door.

KALISHKANOV

(in Russian)

Enter.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The door opens; an aide enters.

AIDE

(in Russian)

President Kalishkanov, I have a field report from General Son Li Mau. The assault on America is going as scheduled, but it appears as though Char Aznable has fallen in battle. We are unsure if he has been killed in action or taken as a prisoner of war.

KALISHKANOV

(in Russian)

The Red Comet, defeated?

(sighs)

Any other details?

AIDE

(in Russian)

According to this field report, the White Devil of the United Nations was destroyed as well. Though I doubt that is any consolation.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

President Kalishkanov turns to his aide.

KALISHKANOV

(in Russian)

We can tell the people about the destruction of the White Devil, but we must not let word of Char Aznable's defeat get out. At least not yet.

AIDE

(in Russian)

With respect, Mr. President, the people will know eventually. The media will be all over this like flies on shit.

KALISHKANOV

(in Russian)

We must keep this under wraps until further notice. Do you understand?

AIDE

(in Russian)

Yes, Mr. President.

He turns and leaves the room.

Back on: President Kalishkanov.

He sits at his desk and turns on his computer, bringing up a map of the world. He moves his mouse pointer over America.

KALISHKANOV

Soon, my American friends. No, not just America, but the United Nations – and by extension, the rest of the world...Soon, Zeon will take our rightful place upon the throne as the rightful heirs to the world, and you will know what we can do. Our cause is noble, and we will continue to fight this war until we have shown our might to the world – even if this war drives humanity to extinction.

Cut to:

INT. – PITTSBURGH, PENNSYLVANIA – HOSPITAL. NIGHT.

Char is still unconscious and lying on a hospital bed. His left arm is in a sling and an IV drip is in his arm. He slowly wakes up.

TRAVIS (O. S.)

So, you're finally awake.

Char looks over at Travis, who's leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Char sits up.

CHAR

Mind telling me why I'm still alive? Or not in some NATO prison? Is it because I'm too valuable a prisoner? Or because you think I may have some intel for your side?

Back on: Travis.

He pushes away from the wall, still keeping his arms crossed – he's hiding something, and Char knows this.

TRAVIS

I only have one very important question for you, Char Aznable. What happened to Jasmine Pryce? What happened to the pilot of the Gundam?

CHAR

Gundam? Is that what you called the White Devil?

TRAVIS

Just answer the fucking question, god damn it.

Char turns away; he doesn't answer for a moment.

CHAR

The little girl is dead.

TRAVIS

What?

CHAR

Are you deaf, you dumb American? The girl is dead. I killed her. It may not have been directly, but I killed her. Unless, of course, you know of a way she managed to survive being caught in the explosion of two Mobile Suits.

Back on: Travis.

He finally reveals what he's been hiding – a 9mm handgun. He aims the gun at Char.

TRAVIS

(suddenly enraged)

LIAR! Jasmine's not dead, she's not! There's no way she's dead, she just can't be!

CHAR

I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you had such strong feelings for her. If I had known that, I would have made certain that you watched her last moments in life.

Travis is SO tempted to pull the trigger.

CHAR

But if you think about it, is that really so unusual? How many people have had loved ones taken from them in this war? With that knowledge, why are you so shocked that she died?

Travis presses the barrel of the gun against Char's forehead.

CHAR

You want to kill me?

TRAVIS

I would certainly like to.

CHAR

Then what are you waiting for? Pull the trigger, seize the day! It's what Jasmine would do.

TRAVIS

She wouldn't. But I would.

He gets ready to pull the trigger, but eases off. He lowers the gun.

TRAVIS

Death's too easy.

CHAR

Is it? Or is it that you're just too cowardly to execute an enemy officer?

TRAVIS

I'm no coward.

CHAR

You're not willing to do what is necessary.

TRAVIS

Oh, you mean like you? Killing innocent people just because the countries that make up Zeon got a little peeved at the UN?

CHAR

It's not about personal feelings towards other nations. It's about showing the world our capabilities. Sometimes killing is necessary, but do not make the mistake of thinking that I don't mourn every loss, soldier and civilian alike.

TRAVIS

Give me one good reason why I should believe you?

Char doesn't answer, he just glares at Travis. Travis glares right back at him – the two of them are practically shooting daggers at each other from their eyes.

CHAR

I'm no stranger to death, soldier. I've seen it since I was a child. I've been partaking in killing since I was barely a teenager. But I ensured that every death was an honorable one.

TRAVIS

There's nothing honorable in murdering people, you sadistic fuck.

CHAR

This isn't murder, this is war. Being a soldier, I'm sure you're familiar with what war is. Sure, the war will eventually end, but that will only last for so long.

TRAVIS

I know all about this. War, peace, revolution – history's endless waltz. I'm familiar with the concept, but that doesn't justify anything you or any other Zeon asshole has done.

CHAR

Doesn't it? Wanting to prove our might to the world isn't justification enough?

TRAVIS

No. It's not.

CHAR

Well, then, soldier, if that's the case, then why don't you just go ahead and kill me now? Think about it – seize the day, be a hero. The man who destroyed the Red Comet, destroyer of the White Devil.

TRAVIS

I'm not looking for glory. I'm not looking for fame. I'm looking for –

CHAR

Revenge?

TRAVIS

Revenge? What does that accomplish?

He looks at the gun in his hand.

TRAVIS

One person dies for killing another, and that person dies for killing him. Tell me, Char, how will that kind of senseless thinking ever bring the fighting to an end?

CHAR

It won't. That's the problem with the world. That's the problem with mankind in general.

TRAVIS

So what's your solution? Destroy humanity?

CHAR

Give me one reason why I would do that.

TRAVIS

I don't know, you tell me.

CHAR

So you don't know, do you? I expected as much.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Travis turns and heads for the door. He stops before he opens the door.

TRAVIS

We're seriously contemplating just letting you loose tomorrow morning. When we do, don't make me regret not killing you.

He leaves the room.

Quick cut to:

INT. – HOSPITAL – WAITING ROOM. NIGHT.

Cam and Jayden are sitting in some chairs near the wall, watching as orderlies wheel injured people in and out of the emergency and recovery rooms.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They spot Travis coming down the hall. They quickly stand and head over to him.

CAM

What'd he say?

JAYDEN

Fuck what he said, please tell me you killed the motherfucker.

TRAVIS

No, I didn't.

JAYDEN

Excuse me?

CAM

Didn't he kill Jasmine? I mean, you don't want to take the opportunity to get some payback on him?

TRAVIS

Revenge won't bring our friend back.

Cut to:

INT. – PENTAGON – TREVOR BARTON'S OFFICE. NIGHT.

Secretary of Defense Trevor Barton is reading an email on his computer. His phone starts ringing it. He picks it up and puts it to his ear.

BARTON

Trevor Barton, Secretary of Defense.

He's quiet for a moment as whoever's on the other end of the line talks.

BARTON

(flatly)

What? How did that happen?

He listens some more, before putting his head in his hands.

BARTON

This can't be happening right now. Okay, Sherman, listen, just – just get here as soon as you can. We'll think of something.

He hangs up, then grabs the glass of water sitting on his desk and THROWS it across the room as hard as he can. The glass hits the wall and SHATTERS.

BARTON

God DAMN IT!

Cut to:

INT. – NEW YORK CITY – UNITED NATIONS BUILDING. NIGHT.

Willis is sitting in a chair in the hallway. He looks impatient; he keeps tapping his foot against the leg of the chair. He looks at his watch.

WILLIS

Come on, Mr. President, what's taking you so long?

President Wilcox approaches him.

WILCOX

Willis Drake?

Willis stands and shakes Wilcox's hand.

WILLIS

Yes sir, Mr. President. I was hoping to talk to you earlier today.

WILCOX

I was a little busy.

WILLIS

I understand. Can we walk?

WILCOX

Sure.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They start walking down the hall.

WILLIS

I'm sure by now that the Secretary of Defense has told you what I discovered about Noah, right?

WILCOX

Noah Hathaway, CIA director?

WILLIS

Yes sir.

WILCOX

Yes, he did say something about him holding back information that could have been useful.

WILLIS

Useful? Mr. President, it could have saved thousands of lives.

WILCOX

I'm sorry, Mr. Drake, but there's really not much I can do about that.

WILLIS

Yeah, I know. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I've been keeping tabs on the survivors from Fort Lewis. They're in Pittsburgh right now and should be in DC sometime tomorrow, depending.

WILCOX

And I assume they're still bringing the Gundam.

WILLIS

I hope so. Truth be told, I'd love to see it.

WILCOX

Wouldn't we all.

Willis's cell phone rings.

WILLIS

Excuse me, Mr. President. I have to take this call.

WILCOX

Of course. Don't mind me.

Back on: Willis.

He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and puts it to his ear.

WILLIS

This is Drake...What? Are you sure about that, Mr. Secretary?...I see...Okay, I – yes, I understand. I'll let him know.

He puts his cell phone back into his pocket.

WILLIS

That was Trevor Barton. He just got a call from Sherman Grant. Seems the Gundam and its pilot have been destroyed.

WILCOX

You can't be serious.

WILLIS

He sounded genuine. And if the Gundam's gone...

WILCOX

We won't worry about that right now.

WILLIS

Why not?

WILCOX

Think of the people, Willis. If they find out that their beacon of hope has been destroyed, then they'll lose their morale. We have to keep troop and civilian morale as high as we can, Willis, which means that we keep the destruction of the Gundam a secret for as long as possible.

WILLIS

They'll find out eventually, Mr. President. The media will get the word out. Just look outside – they're congregating like fucking vultures. They're rabid dogs looking for their next meal, and they don't care if they end up destroying everything our founding fathers worked so hard to create in the process.

WILCOX

Yeah. You may be right about that. But for right now, let's just keep this between us.

WILLIS

I'd like to, but I hate having to keep secrets.

WILCOX

And yet you work for the Central Intelligence Agency. A bit of an oxymoron, wouldn't you say?

He pats Willis on the shoulder before walking away.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXWELL HOUSE. NIGHT.

It's started raining, and it's coming down rather hard. Trent Maxwell is sitting on the porch – he's confined to a wheelchair, since he's missing both legs – and sipping on a cup of coffee. He spots someone approaching.

It's Jasmine. She's covered in dirt from the explosion residue, and she's bleeding from multiple wounds to her face, chest, abdomen, arms, and legs. She takes a few steps before collapsing.

TRENT

Oh no. Devon! Call an ambulance!

Cut to:

EXT. – PITTSBURG, PENNSYLVANIA – CITY OUTSKIRTS. NIGHT.

General Grant pushes Char from behind, urging him forward. Char's right arm is in a sling – it was broken in the blast.

GRANT

Go on, Char. Get out of here before we change our minds.

CHAR

You're going to regret not killing me when you had the chance.

JAYDEN

What are you going to do, bring the wrath of God down upon us? You're nothing without your Mobile Suit.

Char just glares at him.

CHAR

Karma, boy. It's a bitch.

JAYDEN

(sarcastically)

I'm so scared.

GRANT

Just go.

Char just stares at him for a moment before turning and walking away.

TRAVIS

Maybe he's right. Maybe we should have just offed him.

GRANT

And what would that accomplish?

TRAVIS

That's what I keep asking myself.

GRANT

We can't stay here. We have to keep moving.

JAYDEN

So when are we leaving?

GRANT

Right now. We'll be in DC sometime in the morning.

TRAVIS

So what do we tell them about the Gundam?

GRANT

The truth. It was destroyed, and we lost Jasmine as well. Let's get everyone together and move out.

Cut to:

EXT. – ROAD. NIGHT.

Char's still walking in the rain. He's looking rather miserable. He stops and looks at the sling holding his broken arm.

CHAR

This is annoying me.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He unstraps the sling and puts the strap in his mouth, biting down HARD.

CHAR

(muffled;

in Russian)

This is going to suck.

He puts his good hand on his broken arm and starts pushing it down, trying to push the broken arm bone back into place. He sets the bone back into place with a LOUD, SICKENING SNAP!

CHAR

(muffled;

painful scream)

Cut to:

INT. – HOSPITAL ROOM. EARLY MORNING.

Jasmine's now in a hospital bed. She's been cleaned and patched up. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around.

JASMINE

Where am I? How in the world did I get here?

Trent Maxwell's son, Devon, is sitting in a chair nearby.

DEVON

I'd like to know what happened to put you in here.

JASMINE

Who are you?

DEVON

Name's Devon Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell. How about you?

JASMINE

I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Pryce.

She holds her forehead.

JASMINE

Ow, my head is pounding. What happened?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Trent's sitting nearby.

TRENT

You came walking up to our house last night. You were injured and in need of serious medical attention.

DEVON

And then you just passed out. For a moment we thought you were dead.

Back on: Jasmine.

She quickly sits up, startling Devon and Trent.

DEVON

Hey, whoa! Don't move so fast, you'll open up your wounds again!

Jasmine looks absolutely shocked – she's got the fabled "thousand yard stare" look on her face.

JASMINE

I fought against Char. The Sazabi blew up; it took the Gundam with it. I was caught in the blast. How – how am I still alive?

She buries her face in her hands and starts sobbing.

Cut to:

EXT. – PITTSBURGH, PENNSYLVANIA – CITY STREET. EARLY MORNING.

The trucks are still being loaded with supplies and weapons. General Grant looks at his watch.

GRANT

A little later than I anticipated, but as long as we get on the road soon.

SOLDIER (O. S.)

Hold on, kid, what are you doing?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Some soldiers are holding Cam back from getting to General Grant.

CAM

Please, let me through. I have to talk to General Grant. Please.

GRANT

(coming over)

What's going on here?

SOLDIER

Caught this kid trying to get to you, sir.

GRANT

You're that Cam kid, aren't you?

CAM

Yes. Please, let me come with you.

GRANT

Why would I do that?

CAM

Because, Zeon's just destroyed my home. I don't have anything left. Besides, I can help you. I don't know how much help I can be, but I can help where I can.

SOLDIER

Not sure if this is a good idea, sir.

General Grant thinks about this for a moment.

CAM

Please, sir, let me come with you.

GRANT

Let me ask you a few questions first, son. Can you follow orders?

CAM

Yes sir.

GRANT

Okay. Second question – do you know how to use a gun?

CAM

Does paintball count?

GRANT

Not quite.

He unslings his M4 and holds it out to Cam.

GRANT

When you use this, you're using it to take another human life. So don't hesitate to pull the trigger. You shoot to kill. Understand?

Back on: Cam.

He's a little hesitant, but he reaches out and takes the rifle from General Grant.

CAM

I understand. I also know that some of you will be fighting to get revenge for the girl piloting that robot –

GRANT

That's not going to help.

CAM

I know. But at least I can do my part, even though it's a small part.

GRANT

Fine.

He gestures over to Travis, who's helping Nathaniel and Mackenzie load a truck.

GRANT

You stay close to the three of them, son. Do exactly as they say and you'll be fine. For now, just help them load up the truck. We're wheels up in ten.

Cam salutes.

CAM

Yes sir!

Cut to:

INT. – MAXWELL HOUSE. DAY.

Jasmine, Devon, and Trent are all sitting in the living room. Trent's drinking a cup of tea, while Jasmine and Devon are sitting on the nearby couch.

TRENT

I can honestly say that I'm surprised they released you so soon.

JASMINE

I'm sort of glad they did. I don't think I would have been able to sit in there for upwards of a week.

DEVON

Gotta move around, I hear ya. Anyway, I'm thirsty. You want a soda, Jasmine?

JASMINE

Just some water, Devon. Thanks.

DEVON

You got it.

He gets up and heads to the kitchen, leaving Jasmine and Trent alone. Jasmine can't help but stare at Trent's missing legs.

TRENT

You're wondering what happened to my legs, aren't you, dear?

JASMINE

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare.

TRENT

No, it's all right. I'll tell you if you're really curious.

JASMINE

Well, I don't want to seem insensitive –

TRENT

Not at all. It was during Operation Desert Storm back in '91. My unit and I were out on patrol, and I was the one unlucky sap who stepped on a land mine. Blew off my left leg and put some shrapnel in my right leg, got some shrapnel in my abdomen as well as my left eye. Spent up to a week in the hospital before waking up and finding out I was missing both legs and my left eye. Turns out they couldn't be saved. Well, that crushed my dreams of a career in the army; they sent me right home after my time in Walter Reed Medical Center. You're in the military, right? I can tell from the outfit. So I'm sure you know all about wanting to do something but not being able to do anything.

JASMINE

Yes. That's how I feel right now.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Devon joins them. He hands Jasmine a bottle of water.

JASMINE

Thanks.

DEVON

No problem.

He sits down and opens his can of soda.

DEVON

Heard my old man telling you his war stories. Let's hear some of yours.

JASMINE

You don't want to.

DEVON

Come on, Jasmine. Dad told you his, so now you have to tell us yours.

JASMINE

(sighs)

First, let me ask you this, Mr. Maxwell.

TRENT

Just Trent will do, thanks.

JASMINE

Okay, Trent. How long were you in the military?

TRENT

About three years before I went over to Kuwait. That was my first – and only – tour of duty.

JASMINE

And how long were you there before you were...wounded?

TRENT

About two months. Didn't see a whole lot of action until the incident.

JASMINE

Then with respect, Trent, you don't know what it's like to be on the front lines. Not like me. It's only been a couple of weeks, but I've seen more death than anyone should have to. My friends, my family, soldiers just doing their jobs – they're all dead. And for the soldiers, I'm responsible for killing most of them. Even now I can still feel their pain, their sorrow, their anger and hatred towards me, I can hear them crying, screaming as the last precious milliseconds of their life fade away, crying because the people waiting for them back home are never going to see them again. Someone is dying every second and I can feel every emotion, every feeling, every bit of their pain and suffering. Lately every night I wake up because of these terrible nightmares – sometimes I wake up screaming because of it. It's enough to make anyone put a bullet in their head. And it's only been two weeks, maybe a little bit more. I shouldn't have to be doing this, I should have graduated high school and be getting ready to move on to college. But instead, here I am, the pilot of a Mobile Suit, having killed more people than anyone my age should have to. And now everyone that I had been protecting, all my new friends, they think that I'm dead – and by rights I should be, having been caught in the explosion of the Sazabi and the Gundam – and I have no way of getting back to them, at least not right now. I have to get back there, I have to help them, but I can't right now. There's nothing I can do. So you're right, Trent, I DO want to do more. If only to help my friends.

She stands up and leaves the room.

DEVON

I had no idea she had it so hard.

TRENT

She's still too young to go through something like this.

DEVON

Maybe I can help take her mind off of it.

TRENT

What are you planning, Devon?

DEVON

Just a trip into town. Have to do some shopping anyway; I was going to see if she wanted to come along.

He follows Jasmine outside.

EXT. – MAXWELL HOUSE – PORCH. DAY.

Jasmine's sitting on the swinging bench, staring at the city in the distance – it's Pittsburgh. There's a plume of smoke coming up from the center of the city.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Devon joins her.

DEVON

Pittsburgh. Looks like another city's been wiped off the map.

JASMINE

I wonder if there are any survivors? If there are, well, I can sympathize with them. I was there when Seattle was practically destroyed. I know what those poor people are going through – the fear, the anguish, the sorrow.

DEVON

On a different note – the nearby suburbs haven't been touched. I was going to head into town and do some shopping. Want to come along? It might take your mind off of things for a little bit.

Jasmine thinks about it for a moment.

JASMINE

Sure. Beats sitting around all day.

DEVON

Cool. Be right back, gotta go get the car keys.

He heads back inside.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASHINGTON, D.C. – STREET. DAY.

This is yet another city that looks like it hasn't been touched by the fighting. Cam and Jayden can only stare in amazement as the convoy rolls down the street.

JAYDEN

Wow.

CAM

So THIS is the capital.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The convoy pulls up to a police barricade. One of the cops waves them to a stop. General Grant climbs out of the lead truck.

OFFICER

You the folks from Fort Lewis that we've been hearing about?

GRANT

(a little uncertain)

Yes….

OFFICER

The Secretary of Defense and the Vice President want to meet with you, General. We'll give you a police escort to the White House.

GRANT

What about President Wilcox?

OFFICER

He's in New York, preparing for the UN summit. Now General, please follow us.

He gets back into his car. General Grant climbs back into the truck.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The police cars pull off and start driving down the street. The military convoy follows a second later.

Cut to:

EXT. – TOWN – SIDEWALK CAFÉ. DAY.

Jasmine and Devon sit at one of the vacant tables. Devon looks at the list he's holding in his hand.

DEVON

Looks like we've got everything we need. Except for the milk. Always forgetting the milk.

He notices Jasmine just staring off into space.

DEVON

You okay, Jasmine?

JASMINE

Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all.

DEVON

About what?

JASMINE

A lot of things, really. The war, my friends, whether or not they're safe. I was thinking about Char and the Gundam.

DEVON

"Gundam"….You keep using that word. What is it?

JASMINE

That was the Mobile Suit I was piloting. It was destroyed in battle over there in Pittsburgh. Never thought I would miss it as much as I do now.

DEVON

Really wish I could say I understand.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A waiter comes over to take their order.

DEVON

I'll take the fish fillet. Jasmine?

JASMINE

Since I don't know this place, might as well give me the same. And a glass of water.

DEVON

And I'll drink a root beer.

WAITER

Coming right up.

He heads into the cafe to prepare their order.

DEVON

So...You said you're from Seattle, right?

JASMINE

Yeah, when it still existed.

DEVON

Never had the chance to get out there. What was that like?

JASMINE

Cold during the winter, hot during the summer, and wet all the time.

DEVON

I've heard that it rains constantly.

JASMINE

Practically half the entire year. I used to enjoy the rain, I found it calming. Now there's no one there to enjoy the rain.

DEVON

I'm sorry.

JASMINE

Don't be. You're not the one who destroyed my home. Zeon is.

DEVON

Evil bastards.

The waiter comes back with their food.

DEVON

Suh-WEET! I LOVE me some fish. Gotta have some tartar sauce on it.

He drenches the fish fillet in tartar sauce.

DEVON

Alright, let's dig in!

Cut to:

INT. - WHITE HOUSE - VICE PRESIDENT'S OFFICE. DAY.

General Grant is sitting across the desk from Vice President Joel Hartman. Also in the room is Trevor Barton.

Hartman shows Grant the headlines from the morning newspaper - "**NATO MOBILE SUIT DESTROYED! ALL HOPE LOST"** He is understandably not happy.

HARTMAN

The Gundam was destroyed, and its pilot is dead!

He SLAMS the paper down onto the desk.

HARTMAN

General Grant, do you have any idea how serious this is?

GRANT

It's not like I ASKED Char to self-detonate.

HARTMAN

That's another thing, General - you let the Red Comet go when you had the ample opportunity to rid us of that menace. Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?

GRANT

I was thinking about what it means to be human. And before you say that I could have done him in out of revenge for the Gundam and its pilot, that won't change what's been done. The Gundam's a pile of scrap, and Jasmine is dead - though officially we've labeled her as MIA.

HARTMAN

Word through the grapevine is that the pilot was a civilian.

GRANT

Yes sir she was. And a Newtype.

Barton finally speaks up.

BARTON

With respect, Mr. Vice President, the Gundam DID get them to Pittsburgh before it was destroyed.

HARTMAN

That may be true, Trevor, but that doesn't change anything.

GRANT

It changes a lot of things, sir.

HARTMAN

Like what?

GRANT

The balance of power. Sure, we were on the losing end of the war, but the Gundam had Zeon in fear. Without the Gundam, they're going to get their morale back and come back at us full force. And there is no "White Devil" to stop them.

He stands up.

GRANT

Vice President Hartman, if you want my honest opinion, you should at least find some way to fortify this city. It's only a matter of time before Zeon attacks. This city is a political liability, and if it falls -

HARTMAN

Which it won't.

GRANT

How can you be sure? Look at what happened to London. Tokyo. Sydney. Jerusalem. Berlin. Even if they weren't destroyed, those capital cities are now under Zeon control. The District of Columbia is essentially the last free capital city for the United Nations. And Zeon will bring the wrath of God down upon us. Now, if you'll excuse me, sir, I have to get back to my men.

He snaps to attention and gives Hartman a half-hearted salute before turning and walking out the door.

BARTON

Well, that went well.

HARTMAN

Stuff it, Trevor. This is looking bad on everyone.

Barton's about to say something, but he stops himself. He turns and heads out the door.

Quick cut to:

INT. – WHITE HOUSE – HALLWAY. NIGHT.

Barton catches up with Grant just as he reaches the main exit.

BARTON

Sherman! Sherman, wait a minute!

GRANT

What is it, Trevor?

BARTON

Look, don't listen to Hartman. He's no military strategist, he doesn't understand these sorts of things. Me, on the other hand, I spent twenty-five years in the Marine Corps, so I know about shit like this. I'll contact the National Guard, I'll contact any and all military forces in the tri-state area and have them convene on the city just to be safe. For the moment, that's all we can do. Without the Gundam –

GRANT

Without the Gundam, we really have no chance. But I guess we'll put up as much of a fight as we can. Now if you'll excuse me, Trevor, I have to check up on my men.

BARTON

I understand.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grant turns and heads outside.

OUTSIDE –

He approaches the lead truck in the convoy and opens the door, waking up Nathaniel.

NATHANIEL

(yawning and stretching)

You were in there for a while, sir.

GRANT

Enough for you to get in a little power nap, huh, Corporal?

He climbs into the driver's seat and shuts the door.

NATHANIEL

So what are we going to do for accommodations, sir?

GRANT

We'll stay at the Hilton until we can get something figured out. But at least now we can actually get a decent night's sleep without having to keep one eye open in case of enemy attack.

He starts the truck and puts it in gear.

GRANT

And I'm willing to bet that most people in this group are going to look for the nearest bar and get as drunk as possible. Can't say I blame them.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXWELL HOUSE – LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.

Jasmine's sleeping on the couch's fold-out bed. She's having a hard time staying asleep.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Devon walks past. He's got a bottle of soda in his hand. He spots Jasmine tossing and turning, but doesn't think much of it –

Until Jasmine sits up and screams.

JASMINE

(screams)

DEVON

Whoa! Jasmine, what the hell!

Jasmine can't answer; she's too busy trying to catch her breath. Her face is drenched in sweat. Devon puts his hands on Jasmine's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

DEVON

Jasmine! Calm down! Deep breaths, Jasmine, deep breaths.

Jasmine takes a few deep breaths.

DEVON

There. Better now?

JASMINE

No. Not better.

DEVON

What was that, Jasmine?

JASMINE

More nightmares. More screams. I can't remember the last time I got a good night's sleep without waking up screaming.

DEVON

I can't even begin to imagine.

JASMINE

No. You can't.

She holds her head in her hands; poor girl looks absolutely terrified.

JASMINE

It's the same thing every night. I imagine your dad went through something similar.

DEVON

He rarely talks about it. Look, just try to get some sleep, okay. I gotta go to work. I'll see you later.

JASMINE

Yeah. Sure.

She lays back down as Devon leaves.

Cut to:

EXT. – MAXWELL HOUSE – DRIVEWAY. NIGHT.

Devon climbs into his car and starts it. It starts to rain.

DEVON

Geez, how many days is it going to rain?

Cut to:

INT. – FACTORY – LOUNGE. NIGHT.

Char's sitting at a table, reading a book. One of the factory foremen comes over to him.

FOREMAN

Um, Commander Aznable?

Char looks up from his book.

CHAR

Yes?

FOREMAN

Your new Mobile Suit's ready, sir.

Quick cut to:

INT. – FACTORY – MAIN FLOOR. NIGHT.

Char and the foreman are gazing intently up at a Mobile Suit that we can't see.

CHAR

It's perfect.

FOREMAN

Be careful with this Suit, sir. It's a real powerhouse.

CHAR

I'll manage, thank you.

Quick cut to:

EXT. – FACTORY. NIGHT.

Something resembling a fighter jet takes off from the large loading doors.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – BAR. NIGHT.

Travis, Nathaniel, Mackenzie, Jayden, and Cam make their way to the entrance of the bar. Cam hangs back as the other guys head in.

CAM

Hold on – I'm only 20 years old. Am I even allowed in this place?

Mackenzie comes back outside and puts an arm around Cam's shoulders.

MACKENZIE

Boyo, it doesn't matter tonight. This night, you're going to lose your virginity – hopefully in more ways than one.

Quick cut to:

INT. – BAR. NIGHT.

Everyone's drinking, having a good time – some are more hammered than others, like Mackenzie. He's sitting at the bar, trying to hit on a pretty woman.

MACKENZIE

(drunken slurs)

Hey, lassie. Ever get together with a real leprechaun? I'm magically delicious.

The woman pushes him away. Mackenzie turns to Travis, who's sitting nearby.

MACKENZIE

(drunken slurs)

I think that's a no.

TRAVIS

Yeah, that's a no.

He leads Mackenzie away from the bar and over to a table, where the other guys are sitting. Cam takes a careful sip of his drink.

JAYDEN

Just chug it, Cam.

CAM

My first time drinking beer, give me a break.

JAYDEN

Don't be such a pussy.

He takes a big gulp of his beer and slams the mug down onto the table, then turns to Mackenzie.

JAYDEN

Come on, Ireland. Let's have a beer song.

TRAVIS

Forget it. Mack is WAY too plastered for that.

Mackenzie's now even more drunk than he was earlier.

MACKENZIE

(drunken slurs)

Hey! I am not that drunk, mate. In fact, I can hold my ale better than the lot of ya. Why, I think I can manage another thirty drinks –

Quick cut to:

INT. – BAR – BATHROOM. NIGHT.

Mackenzie is hunched over a toilet in one of the stalls. Cam's keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't pass out.

MACKENZIE

(retches)

CAM

That better have been in the bowl!

Cut to:

INT. - BAR. NIGHT.

Nathaniel sits down at the bar - he's not got a refilled mug.

JAYDEN

Geez, Nate, you sure can put it away.

NATHANIEL

But unlike Mackenzie, I know when to stop.

On: Travis.

He takes one last drink before putting his cup down.

TRAVIS

Okay, I've had enough. I'm gone. See you guys at the hotel.

He stands up and heads for the door. Jayden quickly follows.

JAYDEN

Travis, hold up!

EXT. - BAR - PARKING LOT. NIGHT.

Jayden catches up to Travis in the parking lot.

JAYDEN

Travis! Wait up, man!

He puts a hand on Travis's shoulder, stopping him. Travis turns around to face him.

TRAVIS

What, Travis? You need me to go back in there and play Designated Dave?

JAYDEN

No. It's just that, it seems like you just don't want to unwind a little bit.

TRAVIS

I don't even know why I bothered coming to this place. Alcohol isn't going to help anything.

JAYDEN

You're still thinking about Jasmine, aren't you?

TRAVIS

I can't get her off of my mind.

JAYDEN

Don't tell me. You loved her, didn't you?

TRAVIS

Not in the way you're thinking, Jayden.

JAYDEN

Okay, let's go with big brother instinct.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Travis turns away from Jayden. He's trying to hold back his tears - and he's not doing a good job.

TRAVIS

Jasmine and the Gundam were always there to protect us. And I couldn't do anything to protect her in return. I told you that I'd do what I could to keep her safe, and I failed.

JAYDEN

You didn't fail, Travis. You did a damn good job. It's just that, well...

He stops talking; he doesn't want to say what's on his mind.

TRAVIS

Go ahead, Jayden. Say it.

Jayden still doesn't say anything. Travis turns around to face him.

TRAVIS

Say it, Jayden!

JAYDEN

Fine. It couldn't be helped. We didn't exactly plan on Char blowing himself up. Look, we made it this far in one piece. I think that would be enough to make Jasmine happy, don't you?

TRAVIS

I don't know, Jayden.

He starts walking away.

TRAVIS

I'm going back to the hotel, I need to get some sleep.

Cut to:

INT. - HOTEL - TRAVIS'S ROOM. NIGHT.

Travis shuts the door and walks over to the window. He rests his forehead against the glass, then POUNDS a fist against the window and lets out an angry scream.

TRAVIS

(angry yell)

Cut to:

INT. - WHITE HOUSE - VICE PRESIDENT'S OFFICE. NIGHT.

VP Hartman is reading a memo on his desk. His cell phone rings. He answers it.

HARTMAN

Yeah?...No, everything's going fine. Well, not exactly, there's one tiny problem, but I don't think the destruction of the Gundam is going to make much of a difference...Yeah, I understand...Two days, huh? That's perfect...Okay, bye.

He hangs up.

HARTMAN

Two days. Should be plenty of time.

Cut to:

EXT. – FACTORY. EARLY MORNING.

Devon has just clocked out and is headed for the parking lot. He's stopped by Todd, another factory worker.

TODD

Hey, Devon. Where you off to in such a rush?

DEVON

I'm going home and getting some sleep.

TODD

It's just that you've never taken off this quickly. Something going on at home? Dad doing okay?

DEVON

Dad's fine, Todd. Though I gotta admit, I'm a little curious as to how Jasmine's doing after last night.

TODD

Ah, I see now. Got yourself a little girlfriend.

DEVON

She's not my girlfriend.

He makes his way over to his car. Todd stops him as he goes to open the door.

TODD

You can't lie to me, dude.

DEVON

She's not my girlfriend, Todd. How can she be? I've only known her for about a day and a half.

TODD

Well, at least answer me this – she cute? Come on, man, where's she rank on the hotness scale? One to ten, come on.

DEVON

She's beautiful, if that's what you mean.

TODD

Be straight with me, man.

DEVON

I AM being straight with you, Todd. Now get out of the way. I just want to go home and get some sleep.

He pushes Todd out of the way and climbs into his car.

TODD

Wait! Details, I need details!

Devon doesn't reply, he just drives off.

Cut to:

INT. – MOSCOW – MILITARY BASE. DAY.

President Kalishkanov is sitting on a balcony high above the military leaders. One of his aides comes over to him.

AIDE

(in Russian)

Satellite feed is up, Mr. President. We are now connected to the rest of the Principality.

KALISHKANOV

(in Russian)

Excellent.

He makes his way over to the edge of the balcony and starts speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear.

KALISHKANOV

Just a short while ago, we lost a hero to our glorious and noble cause, but does this foreshadow our defeat? No. It is a new beginning. Compared to the United Nations, the military resources of Zeon is less than one thirtieth of theirs – no thanks in part to the sanctions they have placed upon us. Despite this major difference, how is it that we have been able to fight the fight for so long? It is because our goal in this war is a righteous one. It's been over one year since we broke off from the oppression of the UN. Never forget the times when the UN has placed military and economic sanctions upon us! We, the blessed children of God almighty, have had a long and arduous struggle to achieve glory for our great cause. Our fight is sacred, our cause divine. The war is at a stalemate. Perhaps many of you have become complacent. The UN has polluted our most cherished systems for merely the sake of their own greed! We must send them a message, but not composed of words. We have wasted too much time with words. We need action now. Their pathetic elite must be taught a strong lesson for their evil corruption. This is only the beginning of our war. We have been putting more and more money into our efforts towards making our military stronger than ever. They have done the same. Many of our friends and families have perished valiantly in the face of a contemptible enemy. We must never forget what the UN has done to our people! These Brave men and women have shown us these virtues through their own valiant sacrifice. By focusing our anger and sorrow, we are finally in a position where victory is within our grasp, and once again, our most cherished peoples will flourish. Victory is the greatest tribute we can pay those who sacrifice their lives for us! Rise, our people, RISE! Take your sorrow, and turn it into anger! Zeon thirsts for the strength of its people! And this operation will see the war to its swift conclusion. HAIL ZEON!

MILITARY/LEADERS

HAIL ZEON!

KALISKANOV

My fellow Zeon leaders, my loyal soldiers, my esteemed colleagues, my dear friends, let Operation Deathstroke commence!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A holographic map comes up on a large projection screen.

VENEZUELAN GENERAL

Identifying target. Confirming – it's Washington DC.

This catches all the soldiers by surprise.

CHINESE SOLDIER

America's capital?

VENEZUELAN SOLDIER

I could have sworn it was supposed to be Mexico City.

Cut to:

EXT. – AIRCRAFT CARRIER – FLIGHT DECK. DAY.

Several cargo planes take off from the flight deck – each one is carrying up to three Mobile Suits.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASHINGTON, DC – MORNING.

Some National Guard soldiers are standing guard, watching out for the enemy. They're joined by some local police.

One of the officers spots something in the distance. Before he can say anything –

Five large cones, each one attached to a large steel cable, TEAR through a nearby police cruiser, crushing it and killing two nearby officers.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The cables retract the cones, revealing them to be fingers fired from a large, white Mobile Suit. This Suit looks different than any other Mobile Suit we've seen – its arms and legs are very slim; its shoulder pads are large and pointed – each shoulder pad houses several missile pods; its head is vaguely bird-shaped, with a long crest curving down the back; another missile housing is resting on the Mobile Suit's back. This is our first look at Zeon's new Mobile Suit models – the Quebely.

NATIONAL GUARD SOLDIER

What the fuck are those?!

The Quebely FIRES several missiles. The missiles all hit their targets, obliterating several army trucks and police cruisers. The soldiers and officers return fire, opening up with their machine guns and small arms.

The Quebely is joined by several other Quebelys, as well as a few Zakus and Goufs. One Zaku aims at the soldiers and FIRES its rifle.

Cut to:

INT. – MAXWELL HOUSE – KITCHEN. LATE MORNING.

Devon is once again working the stove, cooking up a batch of blueberry pancakes.

DEVON

Okay, seriously, take one bite of these things and tell me that they're better than Denny's.

JASMINE

I guess we'll find out, won't we?

Trent turns on the nearby television, switching to the news channel.

TRENT

Well, might as well see what's going on in the world.

NEWS REPORTER

This is a news report – Zeon forces have launched an attack on Washington DC.

Back on: Jasmine.

Her eyes go wide with shock, and she drops the glass she'd been drinking from. The glass SHATTERS when it hits the floor.

TRENT

Jasmine?

DEVON

Oh crap.

Jasmine can't say anything, she just stares ahead in shock.

JASMINE

No….DC….My friends….I – I should be there. I should be helping them.

She clenches her fist.

JASMINE

That's it.

She stands up and heads for the door.

TRENT

Jasmine, where are you going?

JASMINE

I'm going to Washington.

DEVON

Do you even know how to get there?

JASMINE

I'll find my way, even if I have to walk.

She steps outside. Devon hurries after her.

OUTSIDE –

Devon runs to catch up to Jasmine.

DEVON

Jasmine, wait up. Jasmine, will you just STOP!

He grans her shoulder. She turns around to angrily glare at him.

JASMINE

WHAT?

DEVON

You'll never get to DC on time if you walk.

JASMINE

Then what do you suppose I do, steal a car? Maybe I'll get one for you, sound good?

DEVON

Even if you DO get there, even IF your friends are still alive, how are you going to be able to help them?

JASMINE

I don't know, I'll steal a Zaku or a Gouf or something. Unless you have a better plan.

Devon just smiles.

DEVON

Actually, I think I do. Come with me.

He leads her over to his car.

DEVON

It's back at the factory where I work. Trust me, you're going to love this.

Jasmine just stares at him for a moment, unsure, before climbing into the car with him. He puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the driveway.

Cut to:

EXT. - WASHINGTON DC - STREET. DAY.

The Mobile Suits have done some serious damage to the city – fires are burning buildings and vehicles; several buildings are lying in ruins; the road is burnt and blasted; there are craters in the ground from missile impacts; the bodies of dead or dying people are all over the place.

A soldier FIRES a round from an AT-4 rocket launcher. The rocket hits a Zaku, blasting its arm off. In retaliation, the Zaku aims its rifle at the soldier and FIRES. The soldier is totally obliterated.

On: General Grant.

He takes cover behind a destroyed truck. A second later, he raises his rifle and blind fires over the truck.

GRANT

Travis, Cam, Jayden, I need you three to come with me! We have to evacuate the White House!

TRAVIS

Are you sure these soldiers will be able to handle things here?

GRANT

What choice do we have? Come on, let's hurry!

Cut to:

EXT. – FACTORY. DAY.

Devon swipes his ID card through a card reader, unlocking the door.

DEVON

Come on in.

JASMINE

Are you sure that this is a good idea?

DEVON

We're allowed to bring friends and family in when we're off.

He leads Jasmine through the door and into the factory.

JASMINE

So where's this thing you wanted to show me?

DEVON

In the back part of the factory, near the loading doors. Just follow me.

Quick cut to:

EXT. – FACTORY – BACK AREA. DAY.

Devon opens a door and leads Jasmine into a dimly lit room.

DEVON

Hold on, let me get that light.

He flips the switch, illuminating the room and showing one of the Quebelys that we saw earlier.

JASMINE

(gasps)

Is that a Mobile Suit?

DEVON

A new model.

JASMINE

Where did you get the resources to build this?

DEVON

That's the thing. We built it for Zeon.

That catches Jasmine by surprise. She turns to Devon, giving him a look of confusion and anger.

JASMINE

You build this Suit for Zeon?

DEVON

Hey, if I had my way we would have said no, but the top foremen took the money Zeon gave them. The money, the resources, and the blueprints.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

He heads over to a countertop, where a set of blueprints for the Quebely have been laid out.

DEVON

That model is called a Quebely. It's easily worth five Zakus. Detachable fingers attached to the hand via steel cables act as missiles, bunker busters, and a flail. There are missile pods in its shoulder pads and in the compartment in its back. And there's also a small machine gun in its wrists.

Jasmine joins Devon at the table to look at the blueprints.

DEVON

These things are pretty wicked.

JASMINE

How many Quebelys do you think are out there?

DEVON

I'm not sure, we weren't the only factory building them. But that's not what I wanted to show you.

He leads her into another large, dimly lit room.

JASMINE

What am I supposed to be looking at, because I can't see a thing.

DEVON

Give me a second.

He heads over to the light switch on the wall.

DEVON

Let there be light.

He flips the switch, turning on the light and revealing a new Mobile Suit. This one resembles the Gundam in its blue and white coloring and gold V-shaped forehead crest. Its face looks slightly different than the Gundam, however. It has a backpack that looks like a set of wings. It's armed with a massive 80mm rifle and attached to its left arm is a small arm shield.

Back on: Jasmine.

She can only stare at the Mobile Suit, totally shocked.

JASMINE

(gasps)

You've rebuilt the Gundam!

DEVON

The Mobile Suit you used to pilot? Yeah, not quite. This is the MSZ-006 Zeta, constructed from Gundaniam alloy –

JASMINE

How did you acquire Gundaniam?

DEVON

Zeon, of course. I guess they stole some from the good guys. Anyway, this bad boy's constructed from Gundaniam and has a frame composed of what we call "varia-armor".

JASMINE

What's that?

DEVON

Well, the joke around the factory is that we were building a Transformer.

JASMINE

This thing can transform?

DEVON

Yup, Zeta here and its big brother, the MSZ-010 Double Zeta. You're not gonna see that one here, it's already gone – some Russian guy took it, I forget his name.

The mention of a Russian catches Jasmine's attention.

JASMINE

Char? Char Aznable?

DEVON

Yeah, I think that was his name.

JASMINE

So he's still alive.

She looks back at the Zeta.

JASMINE

Devon, why are you doing this?

DEVON

Why? Well, think about it. Your friends need your help, don't they? And besides, imagine the look on the faces of the Zeon leaders when they get their asses handed to them by a Mobile Suit whose creation they themselves commissioned. It's going to be glorious! Even if that weren't the case, what good is a warrior without her sword, right? Take this Suit, Jasmine. Let it aid you in the battle. With the Zeta Gundam at your command, I think you can do anything. You can bring an end to all this.

JASMINE

I can bring an end to this endless waltz.

DEVON

I'm sure you can. I'm sure it's a daunting task, but I'm going to tell you something my dad used to say to me when I was faced with seemingly insurmountable odds – neither will alone nor strength alone are enough; you need both to succeed.

JASMINE

Neither will alone, nor strength alone.

She turns to Devon and throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

JASMINE

Thank you, Devon. Thank you so much.

DEVON

You can thank me when the war is over.

Cut to:

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM COCKPIT.

Jasmine's strapped into the pilot's seat. She's getting used to the controls and checking the tech specs on the computer screen. She's amazed by what she sees.

JASMINE

Amazing! This thing has over five times the power of the RX-78!

Cut to:

INT. – FACTORY – MAIN FLOOR. DAY.

An alarm starts going off, causing the workers to stop what they're doing and look for the source of the trouble.

WORKER #1

What's going on?

WORKER #2

It's the Zeta! Someone's taking it!

Cut to:

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM COCKPIT.

Jasmine clenches her hands around the control sticks.

FACTORY FOREMAN (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Mobile Suit pilot, power down now! Shut the Zeta off!

Jasmine presses a button on the control console, turning off the comms.

JASMINE

Sorry, guys. But I need the Zeta more than you do.

MUSIC CUE: "BELLS OF FREEDOM" BY BON JOVI.

Cut to:

INT. – FACTORY. DAY.

The loading doors start to open.

Cut to:

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM COCKPIT.

Jasmine pushes a lever on the roof of the cockpit and presses down on the pedals on the floor.

JASMINE

Let's head out, Zeta!

Cut to:

EXT. – FACTORY. DAY.

The Zeta steps out of the factory and TRANSFORMS into what looks like a modified F-35 fighter jet. It activates its jet thrusters and takes to the air.

Cut to:

INT. – NEW YORK CITY – WESTIN NEW YORK GRAND CENTRAL HOTEL – WILLIS'S ROOM. DAY.

Willis is sitting in a chair at the desk in the room, flipping through a magazine. There's a knock at the door, grabbing his attention.

WILLIS

Be right there.

He stands and heads over to the door. After looking through the peephole, he opens the door. Noah's on the other side.

WILLIS

Noah, wasn't expecting to see you up here.

NOAH

Willis, you and I both know that I screwed up, but I never imagined it would be to this scale.

WILLIS

What are you talking about?

NOAH

When I didn't relay information that Zeon was going to attack America, well….Just let me in, I'll show you.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Willis steps aside, letting Noah into the room. Noah turns on the television and changes to a news channel, which is showing footage of Zeon's attack on Washington DC.

NOAH

Zeon's launched an attack against the capital.

WILLIS

(in shocked)

What?!

NOAH

Willis, I really fucked up. If I had given that information out sooner, this probably wouldn't be happening.

WILLIS

We've got to let the President know. I think he's down in the lobby with Bob Beckel. Come on.

Quick cut to:

INT. – HOTEL – LOBBY. DAY.

Wilcox and Beckel are sitting in front of the TV, watching a daily talk show when Willis and Noah arrive.

NOAH

Mr. President, Mr. Beckel!

WILCOX

Come to watch "The Talk" with us, boys?

WILLIS

If only it were that simple, sir.

He takes the remote from Beckel.

BECKEL

Hey!

WILLIS

Shut up and look at this.

He changes the channel to the news. Wilcox and Beckel can only look on in shock at the footage they're seeing.

BECKEL

Oh my god.

WILCOX

The capital….

NOAH

I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I had told you sooner –

BECKEL

So what do we do? Without the Gundam –

WILCOX

We pray. That's about the only thing we can do.

Cut to:

INT. – WASHINGTON DC – WHITE HOUSE – LOBBY. DAY.

Grant, Travis, Cam, and Jayden hurry through the lobby doors as White House staff workers are rushing to get out.

GRANT

Everybody get out of here! Stay off the streets!

Travis stops one staffer.

TRAVIS

Have you seen the Vice President?

STAFFER

He's on the second floor.

TRAVIS

Thanks. Now get the hell out of here.

Cut to:

INT. – WHITE HOUSE – SECOND FLOOR – DRAWING ROOM. DAY.

Vice President Hartman is standing at the glass doors, looking out at the city. We can see several Mobile Suits – Quebelys, Zakus, Goufs – trudging through the streets, firing their weapons. Fireballs raise into the sky, which – thanks to the fires burning – looks like it's turning a hellish red color.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grant, Travis, Cam, and Jayden hurry into the room. Travis stays behind to stand watch.

GRANT

Vice President Hartman, we have to get you out of here. We can't risk you being taken hostage or worse yet killed in this battle.

Hartman doesn't move.

JAYDEN

Yo! VP! Didn't you hear General Grant?

HARTMAN

I heard him.

GRANT

Then with all due respect, Mr. Vice President, move your ass!

HARTMAN

Why should I? I'm perfectly safe. I've been promised safety.

Cam and Jayden share a confused glance.

CAM

What the hell is he talking about?

JAYDEN

(shrugging his shoulders)

Ya got me, Cam.

GRANT

Mr. Hartman, you're not making any sense.

HARTMAN

Aren't I?

He turns to face them.

HARTMAN

Let me tell you something about war, General.

GRANT

We don't have time for a lecture. Any moment now, the Zeon Mobile Suits – INCLUDING their new models – will be bearing down on the White House, so we have to GET MOVING!

HARTMAN

Shut up.

GRANT

Excuse me?

HARTMAN

In war, you always go with the winning side. And since NATO and the UN aren't exactly on top….

JAYDEN

Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is.

HARTMAN

That's right, son. Everything you see happening here is all an elaborate ruse. An elaborate ruse to make Zeon believe that we're putting up a fight. Don't get me wrong, General Grant, I placed the Guard and the police around the city, but I spread them out. Even if I hadn't, the Mobile Suits would have literally walked right over them. Of course, I was well compensated for allowing Zeon entrance into the city – five hundred million dollars as an upfront down payment. Once the city has been taken, I'll get an additional five hundred million for a grand total of one billion dollars.

TRAVIS

Oh, like you filthy politicians NEED any more money.

HARTMAN

But that's just it, my boy. This is about one thing and one thing only – CASH! And lots of it.

GRANT

You son of a bitch, you fucking sold us out!

CAM (O. S.)

General Grant!

OVER TO – CAM.

He's looking at something on the computer.

CAM

You're never gonna believe this. There's a self-destruct system under the city!

GRANT

(to Hartman)

What? What the hell is this?!

HARTMAN

Think about it, General. Let Zeon into the city, let them think they're going to win, and then – BOOM! When the military leaders flip the switch, everything within a ten mile radius will be destroyed. Zeon, NATO, everyone and everything will be cooked. I mean, really, which would you rather see – given the choice, would you rather see Washington be taken or destroyed.

TRAVIS

I'd rather see neither.

Hartman just smiles.

HARTMAN

Nothing personal, fellows. Just good business.

GRANT

(seething with anger)

Good business…? Come here!

He grabs Hartman by the arm and drags him over to the doors.

TRAVIS

Don't hurt the bastard too much, sir!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Grant SLAMS Hartman into the glass doors – once, twice, three times. On the fourth hit, the glass SHATTERS as Hartman falls out onto the balcony. He tries to get up, but Grant grabs him and drags him over to the railings, hoisting him up and holding him over the edge.

GRANT

Look out there! Look at what's happening right now! Is this what you wanted? Huh? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!

HARTMAN

Why should this matter? I already got what I wanted.

A Gouf appears from around the corner.

CAM

General Grant! Mobile Suit! It's a Gouf!

GRANT

Fuck.

(to Hartman)

Maybe I should leave you with the Mobile Suit. At least the end will come quickly.

HARTMAN

You wouldn't –

Grant backs away from Hartman, pulls out his sidearm, and FIRES, blowing out one of Hartman's kneecaps. He fires again, shooting Hartman in the other knee.

HARTMAN

You bastard!

Grant presses the barrel of his sidearm against Hartman's forehead.

HARTMAN

Killing me won't make things right.

GRANT

No.

He backs away and puts his sidearm back into its holster.

GRANT

But it's a start. Come on, boys. Let's leave him to rot.

He, Travis, Cam, and Jayden turn to leave. Hartman tries crawling after them, but because his knees have been shot out, he's not as fast.

HARTMAN

General Grant! Wait! Please, wait! Don't leave me to die here! Please, wait for me!

On: The Gouf.

It turns to the balcony and raises its rifle.

HARTMAN

WAIT!

The Gouf FIRES, destroying the balcony and obliterating Hartman.

Cut to:

EXT. – BALTIMORE – AIRSPACE. DAY.

The Zeta – still in its Jet Mode – is flying high above the city.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

Jasmine brings up a computerized map on one of the view screens.

JASMINE

So I have to turn to the southwest. At this rate, I should be there in about a half hour, give or take.

SFX: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Jasmine looks at another view screen as the alarm goes off. She presses a button, bringing up a radar image. The radar shows two blips following her.

JASMINE

Who –

BRITISH PILOT #1 (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Unidentified aircraft!

EXT. – BALTIMORE – AIRSPACE. DAY.

Two British jet fighters are trailing the Zeta. One of the jets flies up to fly alongside the Zeta.

BRITISH PILOT #1 (V. O.)

(through the radio)

You are flying over restricted NATO airspace. Descend to 2,000 feet and proceed west out of the area.

INT. – BRITISH PLANE #1 – COCKPIT. DAY.

The pilot takes a moment to get a good look at the Zeta.

BRITISH PILOT #1

You know what kind of aircraft this is?

BRITISH PILOT #2

No idea.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

Jasmine turns off the map and grasps the control sticks.

JASMINE

Sorry, guys. But I have somewhere to be.

She moves the control sticks and pressed down on the pedals.

EXT. – BALTIMORE – AIRSPACE. DAY.

The Zeta banks to the left, away from the jets. The jets turn to follow.

BRITISH PILOT #2

Want I should fire a warning shot across his nose?

BRITISH PILOT #1

ONLY a warning shot.

One of the jets FIRES its machine guns at the Zeta. The bullets streak past; a few graze against the Zeta.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

Jasmine winces from the bullet grazing the Zeta.

JASMINE

Please, just let me go.

BRITISH PILOT #1 (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Unidentified pilot, this is your final warning. Descend to 2,000 feet and proceed west out of the area, otherwise we WILL shoot you down.

Jasmine presses a button, activating her radio.

JASMINE

Listen, you two, I'm not looking for any trouble. I have somewhere I have to be, I have people who need my help, so just LET ME GO! Please! I don't want to have to shoot you down.

BRITISH PILOT #2 (V. O.)

(through the radio)

As you have seen fit to ignore our warnings –

INT. – BRITISH JET – COCKPIT. DAY.

BRITISH PILOT #2

Then we have no choice but to shoot you down.

He presses a button on his control sticks, launching a missile. The other jet launches a missile of its own.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

An alarm starts beeping. Jasmine turns to the radar screen, showing two more blips coming at her EXTREMELY FAST – THE MISSILES.

JASMINE

Oh shit.

She moves the control sticks.

EXT. – BALTIMORE – AIRSPACE. DAY.

The Zeta BANKS to the right, trying to throw off the missiles. But these are heat seeking missiles – they've locked on to the Zeta's heat signature. The missiles turn to follow the Zeta.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Zeta dives. The missiles try to dive after it; they hit each other and explode.

The jets fire more missiles. One of the missiles goes STREAKING past the Zeta. The other missile hits the Zeta right in the back.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

Jasmine winces.

JASMINE

Ouch!

INT. – BRITISH JET – COCKPIT. DAY.

BRITISH PILOT #1

What the bloody hell – ?!

BRITISH PILOT #2

That was a direct hit; that thing should be dust!

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

Jasmine tightens her grip on the control sticks.

JASMINE

Sorry about this, guys, but you really don't leave me much of a choice.

She grabs a lever on the top of the cockpit and pushes it forward, while pressing down on the pedals.

EXT. – BALTIMORE – AIRSPACE. DAY.

The Zeta begins to change into its Mobile Suite mode, catching both British pilots by surprise.

BRITISH PILOT #2

It's a Mobile Suit!

JASMINE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Listen up, you two!

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

Jasmine's face is set in grim determination. She tightens her grip on the control sticks.

JASMINE

My name is Jasmine Pryce. I am the pilot of the Zeta Gundam. I am on my way to Washington DC to aid the NATO forces in battle against the armies of the Principality of Zeon. I told you to let me go free, but you decided to shoot at me. I didn't want to do this, but through your actions, the Zeta Gundam is the last thing you are ever going to see.

EXT. – BALTIMORE – AIRSPACE. DAY.

The Zeta – which is staying airborne thanks to the jet thrusters in its feet – turns around to face the jets. It raises its rifle and FIRES, blowing one jet out of the sky. The other jet maneuvers to fly around the Zeta.

The Zeta turns to follow the jet. It fires. This shot misses. The jet turns to fly back at the Zeta, FIRING its machine guns.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Zeta changes back into its Jet Mode and DIVES under the jet. It pulls up, coming at the jet from below and FIRES its own machine guns. The British jet is flying too fast; it avoids the gunfire.

The Zeta starts flying after the jet. The jet swerves left and right, trying to avoid being locked on by the Zeta.

INT. – BRITISH PLANE – COCKPIT. DAY.

The pilot is understandably scared.

BRITISH PILOT #1

This isn't looking too good.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

The Zeta's targeting system locks on to the jet.

JASMINE

You brought this upon yourself

She presses a button on the control sticks –

EXT. – BALTIMORE – AIRSPACE. DAY.

FIRING a missile. The missile streaks towards the jet. The jet doesn't have time to maneuver; the missile hits the thrusters, blowing the jet to pieces.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

Jasmine's looking both solemn and angry at the same time.

JASMINE

I'm sorry. You didn't leave me any choice.

EXT. – BALTIMORE – AIRSPACE. DAY.

The Zeta turns and flies off.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

An army truck is speeding down the street, trying to escape from a Quebely. The Quebely opens its shoulders and LAUNCHES some missiles, destroying the truck.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

Some of its missiles hit the Washington Monument, doing enough damage to actually bring it down.

Something goes streaking past overhead – it's the Double Zeta in its Jet Mode. As it goes flying overhead, it changes into its bulky Mobile Suit mode, armed with a massive double-barreled 105mm rifle, and opens fire. The blasts cause some serious damage, destroying several military trucks and police cruisers at once and blowing gigantic craters in the ground.

INT. – DOUBLE ZETA GUNDAM COCKPIT – DAY.

CHAR

The Red Comet is back from hell!

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

The Double Zeta turn and FIRES again.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – LINCOLN MEMORIAL. DAY.

General Grant, Travis, Cam, and Jayden take cover behind some of the pillars. Travis comes out around the pillar he's hiding from and fires at the Zeon soldiers shooting at them. He hits one in the face, taking him out.

TRAVIS

These guys aren't making this easy for us, General!

GRANT

I know. There's never any backup around when you need it.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A pickup truck comes speeding down the street. It hits one of the soldiers, taking him out. Nathaniel shoots the other one with his rifle.

NATHANIEL

Come along, mates!

MACKENZIE

We've got Mobile Suits right behind us!

Grant, Jayden, Travis, and Cam climb into the back of the truck.

GRANT

Okay, we're in.

JAYDEN

Drive, boys!

MACKENZIE

You'd better hold on tight.

He puts the truck in gear and SLAMS his foot down on the pedal. The truck speeds off, just as a missile from a Gouf hits the ground where it was not even half a second ago.

CAM

God, that was close.

TRAVIS

It's not over yet, Cam.

He bangs on the top of the truck's cab.

TRAVIS

Mack, those new Suits are right up ahead!

MACKENZIE

I see them, Sergeant! Hang on!

He turns the wheel, turning the truck down another street as a Quebely FIRES some missiles. One missile hits near the back of the truck, spraying it with shrapnel.

TRAVIS

I really hate this shit!

Back on: Mackenzie.

He SLAMS on the brakes, nearly throwing everyone out of the truck.

GRANT

Private O'Shea, what the hell are you doing?

Mackenzie just points ahead at something.

MACKENZIE

(pointing)

Uh, General….

ANOTHER ANGLE.

A Quebely is standing right in front of them.

TRAVIS

Oh FUCK!

JAYDEN

Son of a bitch!

CAM

Oh God.

NATHANIEL

Blimey.

GRANT

Come on, you bastard. Get it over with.

The Quebely gets ready to launch its fingers at the truck. Before it can do so, three missiles slam into it. One missile hits the shoulder, blowing the arm off. The other two hit the abdomen area, the third missile completely BLOWING THE SUIT IN HALF.

CAM

What was that?

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Zeta – still in its Jet Mode – goes flying overhead. It launches some more missiles, hitting some Zakus and Goufs. As it goes flying over the Capital Building, it TRANSFORMS into its Mobile Suit form and raises its shield arm. The shield flips around, showing two gun barrels – grenade launchers. It FIRES two massive grenades at a Zaku and a Gouf, blowing holes right through them.

Back on: General Grant.

He stares at the Zeta in surprise.

GRANT

What the hell is that?

JAYDEN

That's a fucking Transformer!

TRAVIS

No it's not, you idiot, it's a new type of Mobile Suit.

CAM

Well, whose side is it on?

Jasmine's voice comes over Grant's radio.

JASMINE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

General Grant! General Grant, can you hear me?

NATHANIEL

What the – Is that Jasmine?

JASMINE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Someone! Please, answer me!

Grant quickly picks up the radio.

GRANT

Jasmine, is that you? Where'd you get that Suit?

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

JASMINE

I'll explain later, guys. Just, fall back! Get out of here!

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

The Zeta LEAPS down from the Capital Building, taking out one of its beam sabers and SLICING a Quebely in half. A Zaku takes out its beam axe and charges at the Zeta. The Zeta quickly turns, JAMMING its shield into the Zaku's chest, completely running it through. It FIRES a grenade at the Gouf that's behind the Zaku.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

JASMINE

Go on, guys. Get out of here! I'll handle this!

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

Grant talks into the radio.

GRANT

We would, Jasmine, but there's a problem.

JASMINE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Too many Mobile Suits? No problem.

Travis takes the radio from Grant.

TRAVIS

Jasmine, listen. There's a self-destruct sequence under the city. At any moment the military leaders are going to set it off and everything within a ten mile radius will be totally vaporized.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT.

JASMINE

(shocked)

WHAT?!

She brings up a schematic on one of the view screens.

JASMINE

Oh my God, you're right. We have to get everybody out of here.

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

The Zeta FIRES at a Zaku, blowing its head off. Another shot tears through its chest.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Zeta swaps out its rifle for its beam saber and CHARGES at a Quebely. The Quebely detaches its fingers and starts using them as flails. The Zeta uses its beam saber to SLICE through the cables, the SLICES the Quebely in half.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

JASMINE

Okay, time to go.

She pulls on the lever and presses the button.

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

The Zeta shoots some grenades at some Zakus and Goufs, then changes into its Jet Mode and starts flying away. The Zeon Mobile Suits start shooting at it. The Zeta launches some missiles, blowing a Quebely in half.

JASMINE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Attention all NATO and Zeon forces – this is the pilot of the Zeta Gundam calling for a cessation of all hostilities, on the grounds of a self-destruct sequence wired beneath the city. We have to evacuate, and we have to evacuate NOW!

INT. – QUEBELY COCKPIT. DAY.

The pilot, a Chinese soldier, isn't buying it.

CHINESE PILOT

You honestly expect me to believe that?

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

The Quebely LEAPS at the Zeta and grabs hold of it, bringing it down. As they hit the ground, the Zeta changes back to its Mobile Suit form. The Quebely swings a punch at the Zeta; the Zeta grabs its hand and pushes it away, then KICKS the Quebely back. The Quebely comes back at the Zeta. The two Mobile Suits start struggling against each other.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

JASMINE

Enough! Do you WANT to die?

INT. – QUEBELY – COCKPIT. DAY.

CHINESE PILOT

What are you talking about?

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

The Zeta takes out its beam saber and SLICES off the Quebely's missile pods. It KICKS the Quebely back. The Quebely comes CHARGING at the Zeta again. In response, the Zeta grabs the Quebely and FLIPS it over its shoulder, SLAMMING it into the ground.

INT. – ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

JASMINE

Stop fighting and get the fuck out of here!

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET. DAY.

The Zeta picks up the Quebely and tosses it away. It then changes back into its Jet Mode.

JASMINE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Come on, you guys! Follow me!

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The army trucks and police cruisers are on the road beneath the Zeta, speeding to get away from the city as fast as they can.

The Double Zeta is flying alongside the Zeta.

INT. – DOUBLE ZETA GUNDAM – COCKPIT. DAY.

Char glances at the Zeta. He presses a button on the control console, activating his radio.

CHAR

Glad to see you still alive, Jasmine Pryce.

JASMINE (V. O.)

(through the radio)

Save it for when we get out of this, Char.

Cut to:

INT. – PENTAGON – SITUATION ROOM. DAY.

Several high-ranking military leaders from all UN nations are seated around the table. In front of each one is a control box; the boxes are open, and all that's in the boxes are one big red button.

AMERICAN GENERAL

I hope we are all prepared for this. When we hit these buttons, there is no going back.

JAPANESE GENERAL

I am prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, for the preservation of our blue and pure world. In three.

BRITISH GENERAL

Two.

GERMAN GENERAL

One.

BRITISH GENERAL

It's been an honor, my friends.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

They all press the buttons at the same time.

Pushing the buttons sends an electronic signal through the wires, down into a primer beneath their feet. The primer presses down, sending out a spark which sets off a chain reaction in the massive web of wires and sparkplugs. They start sparking and popping, and after a few seconds, EXPLODE.

The generals are all engulfed in the explosion.

Cut to:

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – STREET.

The street starts going up. Little explosions decimate the streets and the city as a whole. The explosions get bigger and bigger, until –

EXT. – WASHINGTON DC – CITY OUTSKIRTS. DAY.

The city goes up in a MASSIVE FIREBALL!

Fade to:

EXT. – GRASSY FIELD. DAY.

The Zeta TRANSFORMS into its Mobile Suit mode and lands in the field. The Double Zeta follows suit a second later. The cars and trucks pull up a moment later.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The two Gundams' cockpits open. Char and Jasmine lower themselves to the ground via the winches from the cockpit doors.

Grant, Travis, Cam, Jayden, Nathaniel, and Mackenzie climb out of the pickup truck. They can only watch as Jasmine and Char walk towards each other.

TRAVIS

What do you want us to do, General?

Jayden raises his rifle and aims it at Char.

JAYDEN

I can just shoot him right now if you want.

GRANT

No. Let's see how this plays out.

Back on: Jasmine and Char.

They finally approach each other. For a moment, they don't do anything; they just stare at each other.

And then, Char speaks.

CHAR

I can tell that your abilities as a Newtype – and more importantly, a pilot – are growing. I'm impressed. You know, you might be the one to end this war, one way or another.

JASMINE

Don't patronize me, Char.

CHAR

I merely meant to compliment you. Your new machine is rather impressive as well.

JASMINE

Considering that your leaders are the ones who wanted it built. Along with the Double Zeta over there.

CHAR

Perhaps. Now, the question is – Will these two Mobile Suits bring the war to an end any faster or not?

JASMINE

My question to you, Char, is how much is enough? When will the fighting – the killing – stop? Every night, I wake up screaming because of the nightmares. I hear the screams of the people who are dying every second of the day. And I've only been at this for a little while. If Zeon hadn't attacked, if Mobile Suits didn't exist, none of this would be happening. Char, none of this would be happening if it weren't for you.

CHAR

Are you blaming me directly, or Zeon in general?

JASMINE

What do you think?

CHAR

Well, I can think of a quick way to ease your pain.

He takes out his sidearm and points it at Jasmine's face.

OVER TO – GRANT, TRAVIS, CAM, JAYDEN, NATHANIEL, AND MACKENZIE.

They raise their weapons and aim at Char. Jasmine waves them back.

JASMINE

Lower your weapons, guys.

CHAR

Just say the word, Jasmine, and I'll ease your pain. There really is nothing stopping me from putting a bullet in that beautiful face of yours.

JASMINE

Yes there is. Your honor as a Mobile Suit pilot.

That makes Char think for a moment. He lowers his gun and puts it back into its holster.

CHAR

You're right. You and I are Mobile Suit pilots, Jasmine. And as such, we are destined to meet, fight, and die on the battlefield, piloting our machines.

He turns and starts heading back to the Double Zeta. He stops when he reaches the Mobile Suit and turns back to face Jasmine.

CHAR

I'll see you on the battlefield, Jasmine. The next time we meet will be the last time.

JASMINE

A Gundam fight, then?

CHAR

Yes.

He climbs onto the winch, which starts retracting, taking him up to the Double Zeta's cockpit.

CHAR

Gundam fight.

He climbs into the cockpit. The cockpit closes.

ANOTHER ANGLE.

The Double Zeta turns and starts walking away. After a moment, it changes into its Jet Mode and takes to the air. And as it flies away, we:

Fade out.

Roll credits.

The end.

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN "GUNDAM: ENDLESS WALTZ"!**


End file.
